La rage au ventre
by Leptitloir
Summary: 1969, un bar douteux, sa sœur, sa bière et les descentes. Bref, la routine d'Axel le jour où Van a franchi la porte. C'était normal pour lui, il avait l'habitude. [UA]
1. Au commencement

Hey !

Alors voilà le dernier machin que j'ai fait pendant le Nano. C'est une idée d'OS qui trainait dans un coin de ma tête depuis un bon moment, que j'ai commencé par le milieu avant de faire le début et un morceau de la fin, et ... Bon ben déjà c'est plus un Os, hein ? Normalement ce sera un three-shot avec une intro, l'intro étant le chapitre ci-dessous. J'ai presque tout écrit, il ne me reste que la troisième partie qui est déjà commencée, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'attente entre les parties. Si tout va bien.

Aussi, cette histoire tourne autour d'un événement historique, à savoir les émeutes de Stonewall qui ont eu lieu en Juin 1969 à New-York. Il n'y a bien sûr pas besoin d'être calé sur le sujet pour lire, mais retenez juste que c'était pas la joie pour les minorités à cette époque (Vente d'alcool interdite aux homosexuels, aucune loi contre tout ce qu'on appellerait aujourd'hui les LBGTphobies, le travestissement était illégal, tout ça tout ça. Et là j'ai pas parlé de toutes les minorité.) J'ai fait la masse de recherches pour ne pas dire trop de conneries, mais sachez tout de même que cette histoire n'a pas pour but d'être un témoignage historique (déjà, parce que j'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé). J'en reprends les grandes lignes, mais les événements servent surtout de contexte. (Et c'est aussi un gros prétexte pour parler de quelque chose qui me tient grave à cœur, mais je ferai des pavés dessus quand j'aurai tout fini.)

Un énorme merci à Yu et à Aé pour leur relecture et leurs retours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au commencement

_11 Décembre 1968_

La première fois qu'il le voit, Axel est en train de parler avec sa sœur. L'allumé s'appuie contre le comptoir du bar, elle essuie les verres en soupirant parce qu'il est minuit passé et qu'elle crève d'envie d'aller se coucher. Elle a de quoi soupirer, Kairi, quand elle sait qu'elle grappillera trois heures de sommeil maximum avant de se lever aux aurores pour aller regarder le soleil se lever avec Sora. Elle a beau dire, sous ses airs de gamine dure à cuire qui envoie chier le premier crétin venu, elle aime bien les trucs romantiques. Pas tous, mais certains. Les levés de soleil, les fleurs et les films qui font chialer So' sur son épaule.

Il est tard, le coin est plus calme que d'habitude. Sûrement que les clients restants fatiguent sous l'éclairage artificielle, celui qui jaunit un peu leur face, l'unique lumière qui puisse entrer au sous sol. Il y a la musique qui ronronne faiblement, bruit de fond qui ne se remarque qu'entre deux échanges gênants. Les conversations, les éclats de rire gutturaux, les regards éphémères, les mains graveleuses et les baisers dans un coin de la pièce, de part et d'autre de la table ou contre un mur. Les petits curieux et les vieux habitués. L'alcool qui coule dans les gorges, laissant derrière lui une trace brûlante sur les bouches. Rien de nouveau.

Eux, ils sont là à parler, au Destin-inn, où Kai travaille le soir et certaines nuits. Larxene a servi un truc à Axel histoire qu'il "serve économiquement à quelque chose, faute d'apporter quoi que ce soit au bar", et il sirote distraitement. Un demi de blonde, parce qu'il tient à rester un minimum sobre. Il regarde la blonde - l'autre - qui, une fois son travail terminé, s'approche de Marluxia pour l'aider avec son maquillage.

"- Arrête de bouger, j'vais te rater sinon." qu'elle dit, le crayon entre les doigts.

"- Fais gaffe.

\- J'fais toujours gaffe.

\- Tu m'as mis des particules dans les yeux, la dernière fois.

\- Bah c'est le crayon entier que j'vais t'y mettre si tu l'ouvres encore une fois."

Et l'autre ne bouge soudain plus, d'une patience d'or. Quand la serveuse a fini, elle arrange sa tignasse rose bonbon autour de son visage, grimace en voyant les racines brunes qui ont commencé à repousser, attrape un étrange chapeau fait de fleurs en tissu tressées qui sent l'artificiel à des kilomètres. Elle plisse les yeux en observant le résultat, histoire de s'assurer que ça ressemble bien à quelque chose et qu'elle n'a pas perdu son temps.

"- Allez ma belle, t'es nickel comme ça."

La voix de Marlu, quand elle sort de sa gorge alors qu'on voit sa tignasse bien arrangée et son maquillage impeccable, elle surprend un peu. Et puis on remarque ses trains durs, carrés, ses épaules nettement marquées qui tirent le tissu de sa robe, et on comprend. Ça a surpris Axel, la première fois. Des gens comme lui, il en avait jamais vraiment vu avant d'accompagner Kai ici. Il entendait les rumeurs, juste. Les bars de ce genre, où les pédés et les travelos viennent se joindre aux autres rebuts, il connaissait pas trop. Maintenant, c'est un peu son deuxième chez lui.

"-Oh, tu mattes quoi là ?" la blondasse balance méchamment en surprenant le regard du rouquin sur sa protégée.

"- Tes seins. C'est fou comme ils ont l'air bien, t'es sûre que tu t'es pas faite refaire ?

\- Crève, t'y toucheras pas.

\- Plus, tu veux dire."

Il rit, puis se retourne vers sa cadette. La musique de fond s'est tue pour laisser la place à Dem qui joue dans un coin de la salle, alors il lui faut parler plus fort pour se faire entendre. Fort, mais tout près de son oreille pour ne pas déranger la populace, un jeu d'équilibre vocal.

"- Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir, du coup ?

\- 2h. Mais tu peux rentrer si tu veux pas attendre, hein, de toute façon je dois passer voir Riku.

\- A une heure pareille ?

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'il me doit du fric."

Ax hausse les épaules. Elle est trop gentille, Kai, elle prête quand on lui demande parce qu'elle connait la faim et qu'elle ne la souhaite à personne. Mais le premier crétin qui la prend pour une pigeonne, elle va le choper par la peau du cou pour le mater. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Larxene.

"- T'es sûre de vouloir aller voir Sora demain matin ? Tu vas être crevée.

-Pour changer."

Ils sourient, du même sourire. Celui de leur père.

D'abord, ce sont des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, celui qui descend vers la partie souterraine du bar - là où tout n'est pas beau, pas très propre. Et puis une tête apparaît, cachée sous une masse de mèches charbon. Il a les yeux jaunes, le type qui vient d'entrer. Pas commun, Axel trouve ça assez joli. Il se demande si ce sont des lentilles. Ces yeux, justement, ils se posent sur lui et ça l'impressionne soudain. Comme deux phares qui se rapprochent, quelque chose de brusque, de puissant. De la détermination, de la rage et un désir inextinguible, c'est tout ce que l'épouvantail trouve dans ces iris solaires. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour comprendre que le gamin n'est pas arrivé ici par accident. Il sourit. Lui fait un signe de la main.

Le garçon fait quelques pas dans la pièce, le temps de se repérer.

"- Si tu veux commander, c'est par là !"

Sa voix doit porter jusqu'aux oreilles de l'intrus, parce qu'il s'approche après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ses mirettes scrutent prudemment tout autour de lui, les gens, les tables et les mains glissées dessous, les murs condamnés, sans vitre, la lumière artificielle qui projette partout de drôles de formes. Il entend les voix, sent l'odeur marquée de l'alcool. Ça doit le surprendre un peu parce que l'alcool, si on suit la loi, c'est pas tout à fait légal de le vendre aux tapettes. Et le coin, il est pas réputé pour accueillir les petits fils de bonnes familles biens sous tous rapports.

"- C'est quoi ton nom ?" Axel demande en s'approchant de lui, abandonnant sa sœur qui retourne à la plonge.

L'inconnu le zieute de haut en bas, suspicieux. Il doit se poser la question, sûrement avec tout les types qui s'entassent dans le coin pour passer la nuit. Gay, pas gay ? Bi, peut-être. Pas un drag, il est sapé comme n'importe quel mec qu'on croiserait dans la rue. Drogué il ne l'envisagera pas longtemps, l'enflammé est en pleine possession de ses moyens et ses pupilles sont à peu près normales. Ah, il reste la prostitution. Mais bon, ça n'est pas incompatible avec le reste. Et puis, s'il la consomme pas, la drogue, peut-être qu'il la vend. Parce que ce ne sont pas les gentils fils de bonnes familles qui viennent, mais ça n'est certainement pas le bon dieu qui dirige le Destin-inn.

L'allumé s'amuse de ces prunelles qui le découpent. Lui aussi, la première fois qu'il a accompagné Kairi, il matait les gens pour essayer de comprendre, de deviner. Mais il a plutôt un bon flaire, il ne s'est planté que deux fois. Pour Nami qu'il prenait juste pour une gouine, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix et comprenne par la même occasion pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais. Et pourquoi elle portait cette perruque blonde, aussi. Puis pour Dem, parce qu'il a parié sur bi et que le joyeux chanteur est "gay comme un pinson", selon ses dires. Mais bon, pour Dem, il était pas loin. Et pour la petite blonde, c'était à moitié vrai. Elle passait juste mieux que Marlu.

"- Vanitas." le dénommé lâche finalement, passé l'instant suspicieux.

\- Pas mal. Moi c'est Axel."

Il le regarde, l'air de s'en foutre pas mal. Mais il ne sait ni où il peut s'asseoir, ni à qui s'adresser dans ce lieu particulier, alors il suit quand même le renard qui le guide vers le comptoir avant de lui tirer une chaise haute pour poser ses fesses.

"- T'as envie de quoi ?

\- Un truc fort.

\- Ouais t'es bien mignon, mais des trucs fort j'en ai des tonnes." Larxene lâche en s'approchant, jugeant le nouveau venu d'un rapide coup d'œil.

Vanitas hésite, regarde le tableau et tout les noms inscrits dessus puis il finit par choisir un peu au hasard. La serveuse repart, Ax s'installe confortablement et il tourne sa chaise vers le louveteau, intrigué par cette nouvelle tête. Ils en voient passer des comme ça, parfois. De jeunes curieux qui viennent voir, et qui repartent pour toujours. Des gays qui cherchent un endroit un tant soit peu chaleur, mais que l'odeur alcoolisée et les lumières sales découragent finalement. Van, il a l'air solide. Sûr de lui. Il a poussé la porte, descendu l'escalier, et le rouquin est certain qu'il reverra sa tête un de ces jours.

"- Alors Van, t'es du coin ?

\- J't'ai pas permis.

\- Quoi ?

\- De m'appeler Van.

\- Vani-chou c'est pas mal aussi, mais il te manque l'auréole. Toi t'as plutôt les cornes et la queue, tu vois."

Il dit ça avec un sourire appuyé sur le mot "queue", l'autre le regarde avec condescendance. Ça faire rire Axel, cette tête à moitié blasée qui désespère déjà de la conversation. Mais c'est avec ce genre de conneries qu'il détend les p'tits flippés, à coup de vannes de cul bas de gamme.

"- Et donc, t'es du coin ?

\- Mm.

\- Tu viens d'emménager ?

\- Non."

Dur de lui arracher des mots, à celui là. Mais quand son verre d'alcool arrive, il sirote le liquide et se détend un peu. Il doit se sentir plus à l'aise, à moins que ça ne soit la boisson qui lui délie la langue. Son visage perd de sa dureté, son sourire s'élargit. Un mince filet qui se redresse au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux à peine plissés, ça lui donne l'air confiant. Et ça lui va bien, en plus.

"- Pourquoi t'es là ?" il lui demande même, en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

"-De base, parce que j'attends que ma sœur ait fini de bosser." d'un coup de tête, Ax désigne la porte qui mène à la plonge, où on aperçoit vaguement Kairi avec sa vaisselle et sa mousse. "Elle bosse jusqu'à tard et j'aime pas trop quand elle se tape le trajet toute seule à cette heure. C'est pas foufou niveau fréquentation passé minuit, le quartier où on crèche.

\- Et en vrai ?

\- En vrai, on est sûrement ici pour la même raison."

Ils se scrutent quelques instants, guettent la réaction de l'autre. Pas de dégout, de refus, aucune insulte qui fuse - et pourtant c'est qu'il a l'air d'avoir la langue bien aiguisée, le noiraud. Ça, c'est bon signe. Ça veut dire qu'ici tout va bien. Qu'ici, il peut coucher avec qui il veut, ça ne regarde personne. Le nouveau se détend un peu plus, il se redresse. Son corps est plutôt carré, Axel note. Pas mal. Il cracherait pas dessus.

"- C'est tranquille ?

\- Y a des descentes parfois, mais ça va. En général on est prévenus avant, et sinon vaut mieux pas être là, quoi.

\- Et ça arrive souvent ?

\- Ça dépend. T'as des moments où c'est tranquille, d'autre où les flics se pointent coup sur coup."

Van hoche la tête. Encore, ses yeux font le tour de la pièce, et le rouquin se questionne. Est-ce qu'il a déjà vu une descente, en vrai ? Des bars de ce type, il y en a d'autres. C'est pas le premier ni le dernier, le Destin-inn, à laisser entrer les gens comme eux. Mais le corbeau n'a pas tant que ça l'air familier du coin. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un gosse qui a fugué de chez lui. Vu l'heure, ça se tient. Ou alors un étudiant qui sort enfin de sa chambre.

"- T'as quel âge ?"

Mais son nouvel ami hausse juste les épaules. L'allumé en déduit que c'est une question à ne pas poser, il n'insiste pas. Pour peu que la bête revienne, il aura tout son temps pour chercher la réponse.

"- C'est bon ?"

D'un geste de la tête, il désigne le verre entre les mains de Vanitas. L'alcool, en dehors de la bière, Axel en boit pas des masses. Ça le dégoûte un peu.

"- Ça va."

L'asperge boit pas vraiment pour le gout, de toute façon. Plutôt pour sentir la tête qui lui tourne, et l'autre doit bien faire un peu pareil. C'est plus simple parfois, de draguer comme ça. On est moins regardant, puis ça désinhibe efficacement. Mais il a pas vraiment l'air d'être très inhibé, lui. Et puis il boit, il boit, mais il tient bien. Axel se demande s'il a l'habitude. S'il boit souvent. S'il a des raisons de le faire. Mais il ne demande pas, pas ce soir. C'est bien trop tôt, et il sent au fond de lui qu'il aura d'autres occasions de le découvrir.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! La suite devrait se pointer dans une semaine / dix jours, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les reviews en attendant !


	2. En eaux troubles

Bouw !

Je suis un peu en retard, mais voilà la première partie de cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui fav' et qui suivent, ça me fait des masses plaisir !

Et merci aussi à Yu et Ae pour leur relecture et leurs commentaires qui m'aident et qui me motivent.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

En eaux troubles

_21 Décembre 1968_

"- Et toi, comment t'es arrivé ici ?

\- C'est Kai qui m'a amené la première fois.

\- Tu l'as accompagnée quand elle a commencé à bosser ?

\- Non. Elle y allait seule au début."

Tout en parlant, Axel pioche dans le pot de cacahuètes tout près. L'objet de sa curiosité est revenu, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ça lui plait. C'est moins long d'attendre Kairi quand Van est là.

"- En vrai de base, je savais même pas qu'elle bossait dans un truc comme ça. J'veux dire, elle m'a juste raconté qu'elle avait trouvé un job dans un café, alors je l'imaginais avec un plateau et un chocolat chaud dessus. Un coin tranquille avec une petite terrasse, tu vois. J'ai pas posé plus de questions, c'est sa vie. C'est déjà assez lourd d'habiter ensemble.

\- Z'avez qu'à vous trouver deux piaules séparées.

\- Trop cher."

Parler ça lui assèche la bouche, alors Ax porte un verre d'eau à ses lèvres pour se réhydrater. Du coin de l'œil, Vanitas l'observe. Ses doigts au teint basané, qui font imaginer au rouquin des origines bien loin sous la frontière, tapent machinalement sur le verni écaillé de la table. Il ne dit rien. L'autre prend ça comme une invitation à poursuivre.

"- Et puis un jour je lui ai dit que j'avais un penchant pour les mecs. Je flippais un peu, c'est le genre de truc que mon père aurait clairement pas aimé. Et Kai ... Ben je savais pas ce qu'elle en pensait, quoi. Elle a son copain, c'est le petit couple hétéro parfait comme dans les pubs, alors on a jamais envisagé autre chose. On en parlait pas."

Il reprend des cacahuètes. Pas de question de la part de l'autre, il continue.

"Elle était grave surprise au début. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait prendre ça pour une blague, ou qu'elle espérait que s'en était une. Mais elle a juste hoché la tête et elle m'a dit Ok. Même pas elle a cherché à se rassurer en se disant que si j'étais bi, je pouvais encore finir avec une fille. Juste Ok, tu vois."

L'auditeur écoute. Il hoche la tête par moment, surtout quand Axel fait des pauses. Par politesse ou par curiosité. Peut-être qu'il s'en fout, en vrai.

"- Et elle m'a emmené ici. Elle connaissait les gens du coin, alors elle devait bien se douter que j'avais pas masse d'endroits où zoner à peu près tranquille. Non parce que draguer là-haut, tu sais jamais si le gars en face et du même bord que toi, quoi. Au moins ici, t'es fixé." Il rit un peu. "Là, c'est moi qui suis tombé des nues. Ma petite sœur qui faisait la plonge dans un bar plein de putes, de pédés et de travelos, t'imagines si j'étais sur le cul !"

Et maintenant, ils en étaient là. Il l'accompagnait le soir, lui tenait compagnie quand il ne jouait pas les oiseaux charmeurs avec les quelques damoiseaux qui lui tapaient dans l'œil. Et puis ils rentraient tous les deux, côtes à côtes, en se balançant ces vannes débiles qu'ils échangeaient depuis tout gamins. Parfois il fallait se bouger, parce qu'Axel bossait le lendemain et qu'il avait tout intérêt à profiter au maximum du temps de repos qu'il lui restait.

"- Et toi, comment t'as connu le coin ?"

Van hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"- Comme ça.

\- Quelqu'un qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Non."

En passant dans la rue, peut-être. Attiré par le joli néon criard qui crache ses couleurs sur la porte, ou par le bruit qui s'échappe continuellement du sous sol. L'aura sale et décalée qu'on sent jusque sur le pas de la porte, qu'on respire à pleins poumons devant les escaliers. Peut-être que Van a su, instinctivement, qu'il trouverait au bout du couloir des gens qui lui ressembleraient.

Ou alors il en a entendu parler ailleurs, dans un coin similaire, à la table d'un restaurant, dans un morceau de rue. Par un pote, peut-être. Ou un plan cul.

"- Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie."

Parce que depuis les quelques jours qu'il revoit le noiraud, il ne grappille rien sur sa petite personne. Ça l'intrigue, ce mutisme. Il lui semble presque y voir de profonds secrets que Vanitas refuse de révéler, par fidélité envers sa propre personne. Ou alors il aime se donner un genre. Le style petit morpion ténébreux au lourd passé, qui ne laisse derrière lui que de pauvres miettes pour appâter les gens. Parce que ce qu'il a bien capté, le rouquin, c'est que l'autre aime l'attention. Pas l'attention brute, comme celle que Marluxia attire sur sa personne quand elle vient s'étaler près de son petit groupe d'abeilles, en bonne reine autoritaire - quoi que, c'est avant tout Larxene qui en impose, ici. Plutôt le genre d'attention discrète, omniprésente, comme les regards dérobés qui restent attachés à lui quand il s'avance dans la pièce. Ces milliers d'aiguilles pointées vers sa personne, qu'il sent à chaque instant et qu'il savoure éhontément.

"- Alors ?" le renard insiste.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu fais quoi d'tes journées ?

\- Des trucs.

\- T'es d'une précision ...

\- Et toi d'une indiscrétion."

Axel voudrait soupirer, mais il sourit. Avec le teigneux, ça revient au même.

"- Allez, je t'ai parlé de moi, tu peux bien lâcher deux trois trucs.

\- J't'ai rien demandé."

La curiosité de la tige ne l'énerve pas, elle l'amuse. Ça se voit sur sa face, ce rictus contenté quand il croise ses mains sur son menton en le regardant. Non loin, Kairi crie quelque chose à Larx avant de lui amener de nouveaux verres, tout en pestant contre Xigbar, un nom inconnu aux oreilles de Vanitas. Et puis il y a Dem qui joue. Ax ne reconnaît pas la musique, d'ailleurs, et il se demande si ça n'est pas une de ses propres compos. Il a vu le blondin écrire une ou deux fois. Des trucs qu'il ne montre pas vraiment, des feuilles qu'il plonge dans son sac dans un mouvement faussement flegmatique quand on l'approche.

"- Fallait le dire, si ça t'emmerdait.

\- J'ai pas dit ça.

\- Ça y ressemblait."

L'asperge n'est pas vexée le moins du monde, il essaie juste de jouer un peu avec le corbeau. La mélodie du petit punk et les effluves alcoolisées lui font l'humeur légère et charmeuse.

"- J'ai rien à ajouter. C'est tout.

\- Quoi, y a rien à savoir sur toi ? T'as pas genre, je sais pas ... Des parents, des potes, une vie ?

\- Sûrement."

Évidemment, plutôt. Quoi que, des amis ... Enfin, Axel est mauvaise langue. Bien sûr qu'il a des potes, Van, parce qu'il existe toute une tripotée de gens comme lui et une autre fournée de crétins qui admirent les types de sa trempe. Même lui, il l'avoue, cette compagnie lui plait. Peut-être parce qu'il espère en tirer quelque chose de plus intéressant. Il verra bien comment ça vire.

"- Et si je te paie un verre, ça te délie la langue ?

\- Possible.

\- Tu veux quoi ?"

xoxoxox

_25 janvier 1969_

Maintenant, Van n'est plus le petit nouveau du coin.

C'est la première réflexion que le rouquin se fait en remarquant cette tête blonde parmi eux. Il est jeune, sûrement mineur, mais les gens s'en foutent un peu ici. Ses yeux sont bleus. Pas un bleu profond et abyssal, indéfinissable, plein de merveilles et de secrets, non. C'est plutôt un truc assez commun, comme chez Sora. Juste bleu. Au moins, ça va bien avec sa tignasse et son pull en laine.

"Gay" Axel parie dans sa tête, et il ne se trompe presque jamais.

"- Alors Roxas, pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Ben ..."

Il regarde autour de lui comme un bestio apeuré qui se demande s'il n'a pas mis les pieds dans la tanière du loup. Enfin, Axel, c'est plutôt un renard. Rusé, taquin, mais pas vraiment mauvais.

"- T'inquiètes, c'est pas ici qu'on va t'emmerder. Ou alors tu vas voir Larx et elle règlera le problème."

Comme le petit ne connaît pas encore la serveuse, Ax la désigne d'un geste de la tête. Elle aide Nami, la chouchoute en chef juste après Marlu, à ajuster sa perruque.

"- Ça a l'air plutôt cool ici, niveau ...

\- Gay ? Ouais, clairement. C'est un peu un camp de regroupement secret. Si tu veux te trouver un joli petit gars avec qui passer la nuit ..."

L'air de rien, il passe sa main le long de la banquette sur laquelle Roxas appuie son dos. Le nouveau ne s'en rend pas compte, d'abord, puis il comprend et rougit - parce qu'il est intéressé ou parce qu'il ne sait pas comment refuser, allez savoir. Gêné, il se replie un peu sur lui même en regardant la table. Un petit escargot en danger.

"- Laisse, mon frère est lourd. Tu peux l'envoyer chier s'il te saoul. Tiens, d'ailleurs ..." Kairi, en pleine pause, se tourne vers son aîné. "Va chier Axel, tu le saoules."

L'enflammé éclate de rire. Ce langage, ça n'est certainement pas avec Sora qu'elle l'a appris, la rouquine au sourire tendre. Et pourtant, sous ses airs de petite fille sage, sérieuse et sournoise, ça lui va bien de jurer comme un charretier. On sent l'influence que la blonde électrique exerce sur ses collègues.

"- Hey les gars - et Kai, salut Kai ! - qui qui me paie un verre ?" Dem balance en déboulant, passant devant l'angelot et le diablotin pour aller se faire une place au fond de la banquette.

"- Fais pas genre, t'amasses bien en jouant, tu paies ta bibine tout seul." Kairi lâche en s'étirant.

"- Ma quoi ?

\- Et tu prendras un dico en passant.

\- Allez Kai, sois sympa, tu peux bien m'amener un verre pendant qu'Larx a le dos tourné.

\- J'fais la plonge, pas le service.

\- Faut pas un diplôme pour mettre de l'alcool dans un verre.

\- Eh bah fais-le toi même, alors.

\- T'es folle, j'vais me faire démonter si elle me voit ! Elle va tout cracher à Xigbar."

Un peu perdu, l'ange blond se tourne vers Axel comme vers un guide. Apparemment, les petites taquineries du rouquin n'ont pas amoindri la confiance naïve qu'il lui voue depuis qu'il a posé les pieds ici.

"- Xigbar ?" Il demande, incertain.

\- C'est le type au dessus de Kairi et Larxene.

\- Donc c'est à lui que le bar appartient ?

\- Non, mais il est quand même pas mal proche du boss.

\- Le boss ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle le type tout en haut. Mais y a peu de chances pour que tu le vois, alors cherche pas. Par contre, Xigbar, il passe de temps en temps. C'est un gars un peu chelou avec un cache œil.

\- Il est borgne ?

\- On a pas encore réussi à vérifier." Kairi coupe.

Elle soupire, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va devoir reprendre, et elle abandonne son siège à contre cœur.

Au même moment, une ombre noire piquée de deux perles solaires entre dans la pièce. Axel se tourne vers lui, mais il voit quelque chose, un éclat, comme de la colère dans les yeux de Vanitas. Une émotion puissante qui s'évapore dès lors qu'il les rejoint à leur table. Un bref mirage.

"- Salut !

\- Yo."

Le corbeau se laisse tomber sans la moindre délicatesse, et il s'empresse de poser ses pieds sur un point en hauteur - en l'occurrence, le dossier d'une chaise inoccupée. Les bras croisés, il jette un coup d'œil vers le petit prince qui attend ici depuis presque une heure, blotti dans son coin tout près d'Axel. Axel qui, d'ailleurs, prend la parole dans un élan enjoué.

"- Van, j'ai l'immense honneur de te présenter Roxas, notre petit nouveau." Il le désigne d'un geste souple de la main, et son poignet craque. "Rox, voici Van. Vany pour les intimes. Vany-chou si tu veux passer le reste de la nuit la tête dans les chiottes.

\- Vanitas. J'ai un prénom complet, putain.

\- Moi aussi, ça t'empêche pas de m'appeler Ax.

\- Nan mais c'est un truc de meuf, Axel.

\- Seulement avec deux l et un e supplémentaire."

Et puis Vanitas, ça transpire pas la virilité non plus, juste l'arrogance.

"- Enchanté." Roxas répond doucement, un peu intimidé.

"- Si tu l'dis."

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur serveuse attitrée a déposé leurs boissons sur la table. Dem leur rabâche les oreilles à propos du type qui rend parfois visite à Xig et au patron, un mec planqué sous un immense manteau noir avec juste trois mèches de sa tignasse gris chagrin qui dépassent et son petit nez fin qui pointe. Il l'aborderait bien, mais le gars n'a pas l'air trop loquace. Sûrement qu'il est juste là pour les affaires.

"- Les affaires ?"

Roxas aime bien les questions, décidément. Axel entreprend de lui expliquer.

"- Disons que le boss fait son marché ici, à l'abri des regards.

\- Son marché ?

\- Y a pas que l'alcool qui rapporte, dans l'coin." Dem s'incruste sans gêne.

Le garçon hésite un instant, portant son regard sur la masse de gens qui grouillent autour de lui. Il observe, tergiverse, prononce ces mots sans trop y croire.

"- Les prostitués ?

\- Pas que." Ax l'ébouriffe comme si c'était le plus naturel des gestes. "Cherche pas, ça t'avancera à rien de savoir."

C'est pas le coin le plus sain de la ville, ici. Mais c'est chez eux, alors bon.

"- T'es pas causant aujourd'hui." Il dit en adressant un geste de la tête à Vanitas. " Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes de beau ?"

La bête noire ouvre la bouche, va pour dire quelque chose. Mais Axel n'y prête soudain plus attention. Il a du bruit en haut, des pieds qui frappent sur le sol et qui descendent le long des escaliers. Un type haut en couleur qui débarque soudain, et qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au sous fifre du boss que l'épouvantail a décrit quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses longs cheveux attachés sur sa nuque retombent le long de son sombre débardeur et dissimulent en partie le fil qui maintient son cache-œil.

"- Merde."

Xigbar tape dans ses mains puis donne un grand coup de talon sur le sol, attirant l'attention de toute la salle.

"- Tous ceux qui veulent éviter les problèmes se cassent immédiatement ! Allez, on se lève et on dégage avant que les emmerdes se pointent !"

Alors que Dem les lâche illico, deux paires d'yeux égarés se posent sur l'allumé. Il n'a pas le temps de leur expliquer. Vif, il choppe le bras de Roxas et fait signe à Van de se lever sans tarder.

"- File derrière le comptoir.

\- Ouais non, c'est quoi votre délire là ?"

Mais le bruit gonfle autour d'eux. Les danses se défont. Les lèvres s'abandonnent. Les chaises grincent contre le sol, les voix résonnent, les iris font le tour de la pièce sans comprendre et quelques personnes abandonnent leur place pour disparaître dans les escaliers. Un sentiment de peur commune s'élève, et ça, même le noiraud le sent.

"- Pas de questions, tu passes derrière le bar et tu vas te planquer dans la salle de plonge. Kai s'occupera du reste."

Avant que Rox ne puisse justement en poser une, l'enflammé exécute ses propres ordres et il se glisse derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre la salle où sa sœur travail plus ou moins consciencieusement. Quand elle le voit arriver, elle comprend.

"- Merde." qu'elle lâche aussi en les fixant tous les trois. "Ça fait trop Ax. Quatre à la plonge, personne va gober ça.

\- C'est pas l'idée."

Toujours du bruit à côté, et les deux garçons ne comprennent pas vraiment. Ils suivent seulement, largués.

"- Même s'ils se planquent dans la réserve, ils vont sûrement la fouiller.

\- Je pensais plutôt à l'autre sortie.

Ils se fixent. La rouquine acquiesce et se tourne vers les deux garçons.

"- Vous prenez la porte juste là et vous grimpez les escaliers. Les flics remonteront pas jusqu'à la zone de livraison.

\- Les flics ? " le petit blond pâlit.

"- C'est une descente et toi t'es mineur, faut surtout pas qu'ils t'attrapent. Vous redescendez pas tant que je suis pas venue vous chercher."

Pas de place pour les questions, Van l'a bien compris. Avant que le cadet de la bande ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il attrape brusquement son poignet et le traîne dans la direction indiquée. Les deux disparaissent derrière la porte au moment où Axel s'empare d'une assiette déjà propre pour l'essuyer, l'air de rien.

Il croit entendre un cri, ou un coup, ou les deux. Des protestations, mais le ton qui monte se dissipe brusquement lorsqu'éclate le craquement sec d'une matraque contre une table. Si c'est une table. Axel l'espère. Près de lui, sa sœur continue de laver malgré ses mains qui tremblent quand les voix des intrus éclatent. Elle conserve un air parfaitement calme au moment où le mastodonte du groupe, un grand type à mi chemin entre le roux et le châtain, passe le pas de leur antre protectrice.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Du saut à l'élastique" l'aîné pense, mais il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas taquiner les gens comme lui.

"- On nettoie.

\- A deux ?

\- Y a du monde le vendredi soir, il faut au moins ça pour tenir le rythme."

Le gars plisse les yeux. Rien de mauvais dans son air, mais un sérieux sévère tire ses traits déjà particulièrement carrés. Carrés comme ses épaules, tiens. C'est qu'il est mastoc, celui-là. Sûrement du genre à vous déboîter la mâchoire en une claque. Un sacré spécimen qu'il préfère ne pas contrarier. Coup de chance pour eux, il les croit et passe dans leur dos sans poser plus de questions.

"- C'est quoi ça ?" il demande tout en ouvrant la porte qu'il désigne.

"- C'est la réserve."

Suspicieux, le monstre de muscles s'impose dans la pièce, vérifie les étagères d'un bref coup d'œil puis referme, convaincu.

"- Vos papiers."

Axel abandonne son assiette et tire les siens de sa poche, imité par sa soeur. L'homme les vérifie, redresse la tête pour les regarder. Il hésite. Finalement, il leur rend les documents sans faire d'histoire et quitte l'endroit dans un silence pesant. Les deux rouquins partagent un regard soulagé. Cette fois, tout va bien.

Le boucan d'à coté s'est calmé. Les flics ont déjà dû sortir une bonne partie des gens qu'ils sont venus chercher. Pour être sûr, Axel zieute la salle principale par l'entrebâillure de la porte histoire de vérifier les têtes qu'il aperçoit encore. Naminé n'est pas là, mais il est presque certain qu'il l'a vue filer dès que Xigbar a débarqué. Aucune trace de la masse rose qui encadre la tête de Marlu, ils ont dû l'embarquée. Pas de putes non plus et Dem a déguerpi. Mais il reste encore quelques personnes qu'on laisse à priori en paix, comme Luxord et son paquet de cartes truquées. Près des escaliers, le géant qui les a interrogés commence à gravir les marches, suivi de près par son tout dernier collègue. Axel l'observe. Plisse les yeux.

Se fige.

Cette tignasse qui danse le long de ses épaules, ce bleu sombre comme le dos des nuages quand le soleil se couche ... Ils sont trop longs, ça ne peut pas être lui. Mais cette carrure, ce pas calme et décidé, cette dureté dans ses gestes, il l'aurait juré.

Un sourire dégouté vient déchirer sa bouche.

xoxoxox

_29 Janvier 1969_

"- T'as jamais essayé ?"

Roxas secoue la tête.

"- J'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui ...

\- Même pas une fille ?

\- Ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Y en a plein que ça intéressent pas et ils le font quand même, pour faire comme tout le monde."

Le blondin réfléchit. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

"- T'as déjà embrassé une fille, toi ?

\- Je me contente pas de les embrasser les filles, Rox."

Axel rit doucement alors que le gamin baisse les yeux. Il oublie parfois, quand il parle avec son aîné, que les faveurs de ce dernier ne vont pas qu'aux jeunes garçons perdus qui débarquent sans trop savoir comment dans un bar douteux. Mais l'enflammé ne s'en formalise pas, il balaie la question d'un geste de la main avant de piocher dans le bol de cacahuètes juste devant lui. Une énième fois. Il ne se lassera jamais de ces petites friandises salées.

"- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'embrasser un gars."

Roxas plisse les yeux sans comprendre, et puis il percute. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent dans un geste hésitant, il cherche la blague et le rire qui vont bientôt suivre, mais Axel reste calme. Il est sérieux, lui. Ses lèvres dessinent un arc taquin en partie dissimulé derrière sa main, ses doigts s'approchent de sa proie pour passer derrière ses épaules à peines musclées. Ce corps d'ado qui tend vers l'âge adulte, mais qui peine à y entrer.

"- Qui ? " l'inexpérimenté demande pour gagner du temps.

"- A ton avis ?"

Il a quelque chose qui l'attire, le petit prince. Pas de quoi tomber amoureux pour une vie, mais il aime bien se jouer de sa crédulité, le charmer un peu pour dévorer ses petites mimiques égarées. L'embrasser, ça lui plairait bien. Il aura même tout un tas d'autres choses à lui faire découvrir, si l'autre est partant. Des trucs plutôt agréables.

Mais le problème, c'est que son oisillon serait bien foutu de tomber amoureux. Il a cette candeur gamine des jeunes adultes prêt à plonger la tête la première dans le monde pas si merveilleux de l'amour et des relations encore idéalisées. Et ça, Axel, il ne sait pas le gérer. Il largue délicatement, mais sans jamais consoler. Les gens comme Roxas il ne sait pas les aimer. Il les blesse. Et ce serait dommage, vraiment, parce qu'il l'apprécie bien. Il était content de le voir revenir quelques jours après cette mauvaise première soirée.

"- Promis ça te coutera rien, j'ai déjà un boulot pour payer ma part du loyer.

\- Pourquoi tu me proposes ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est ... c'est pas commun.

\- D'embrasser des gens ? Chez moi, c'est carrément courant."

Bien sûr, c'est une évidence une fois qu'on le sait. Il a du feu au bout des doigts l'épouvantail, suffit de voir comme il s'approche des gens quand il leur parle, toujours à leur poser la main sur l'épaule pour mieux la glisser le long du dos jusqu'au creux de la taille. A chuchoter près de l'oreille pour partager ses secrets. Il y en a chez qui ça rend glauque cette attitude, mais avec Axel, c'est juste normal.

"- Vraiment ?

\- Tu doutes ?

\- T'as déjà embrassé qui, ici ?

\- Demyx, ça a été le premier. Il a un appart sympa et un canapé masse confortable."

Le gamin n'est pas bien sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se cache derrière ces propos.

"- Marlu pour un pari. Deux fois. Et en plus c'est pas moi qui l'ai gagné." Il réfléchit deux secondes. " Cloud mais lui tu dois pas connaitre, il vient plus vraiment. Larxene aussi, mais on est restés ensemble genre ... trois jours ? Et puis le reste ça te dira rien. Des gens qui passent juste pour la soirée et qui reviennent pas, ou des habitués qui ont déménagé.

\- Et t'as déjà eu des relations sérieuses avec les gens d'ici ?

\- Je peux compter Larx ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pas vraiment. J'en ai eu en dehors. Ici, c'est plus des potes que je trouve, ou des plans cul, quand c'est pas les deux."

Le curieux hoche lentement la tête. Ax ne lui retourne pas la question, il a bien compris que Rox ne profite pas d'une incroyable expérience dans les domaines de l'amour et de la sexualité. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a atterri ici, d'ailleurs. Pour essayer d'en gagner. De découvrir un peu.

"- Alors, le baiser ?"

Une adorable moue partagée se peint sur ce visage de grand enfant. Il dit "je veux bien" tout bas, tellement bas qu'Axel n'est pas bien sûr d'avoir entendu, et c'est le regard envieux que l'autre lève sur lui qui le pousse à se pencher pour happer ses lèvres. Roxas reste sans trop bouger, il ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est la tige qui mène, qui presse délicatement leur bouche, s'amuse avec ces deux lignes roses en remontant sa main derrière sa nuque. Il lui montre qu'embrasser, ça n'est pas juste poser deux paires de lèvres l'une contre l'autre, c'est tout un rythme qu'on joue, parfois bref et tendre, parfois puissant, parfois sensuel. Que le reste du corps participe, comme une armée d'instruments en fond qui viennent soutenir la mélodie. Ses mains sur sa peau, dans son cou, au milieu de ces épis de blé d'été, l'index qui caresse la mâchoire pour effleurer sa gorge, gagner ses clavicules puis appuyer le plat de sa main contre un torse qu'il se contente de sentir sous les vêtements.

Deux petits bras passent autour de son corps. Quand il rompt le contact, l'étreinte demeure.

"- Alors ?

\- Pas mal.

\- Juste pas mal ?

\- Mouais.

\- Comment tu peux savoir alors que t'as rien pour comparer ?"

Roxas rit, avec cette mine d'enfant malin qui provoque son interlocuteur. A croire qu'il a gagné un peu de confiance en l'embrassant. Ses iris clairs remontent vers le visage de son interlocuteur, et Axel se demande si ce n'est pas trop tard, si l'oisillon n'est pas déjà amoureux de lui. Il a tendance à jouer sans faire attention aux limites, l'idiot.

"- T'es content, au moins ?

\- Oui."

Ils parlent encore un peu, Roxas se prend même un soda avec ses économies. Mais l'heure tourne, et quelques impératifs inconnus le forcent à quitter l'antre de la perdition. Il salue le géant filiforme avant de filer hors du bar, et le rouquin se retrouve seul sur sa chaise. Pour passer le temps, il se lève et part chercher sa sœur. Kai est juste derrière le comptoir en train d'échanger avec Larx. Elle se retourne parfois pour converser avec son second interlocuteur et l'ébouriffé reconnaît, surpris, la trogne dédaigneuse de Vanitas. Encore un verre entre les pattes, il sirote patiemment tout en bavardant avec ce qui semble se rapprocher le plus d'une amie pour lui, dans le coin.

"- Olette vient moins souvent. Elle est même pas censée être ici en fait, elle est pas majeure." L'employée explique tout en rangeant les verres derrière le comptoir.

"- Y en a du monde pas majeur, ici.

\- On fait pas gaffe, les gens profitent.

\- Ça vous apporte pas d'emmerdes ?"

Kairi rit.

"- Sérieux ? On est plus à une infraction près au sous-sol, des fois que t'aurais pas remarqué. Et puis l'boss, tant que ça rapporte, il s'en fout pas mal que ça plaise ou pas aux flics. Il a de quoi leur graisser la patte.

\- J'ai cru comprendre."

Pour sûr que Xemnas - Axel a appris son nom un jour, en tapant la discute avec le borgne de service - n'était pas l'homme le plus pieux de la ville. Ni le plus respectable, quoi qu'il s'agissait bien d'un des plus respectés. Paraissait-il qu'il en imposait, quand il entrait en scène. Suffisait de voir que le commerce tenait toujours malgré l'étaux qui les menaçait. Mais bon, Ax ne l'avait jamais vu, difficile de vérifier.

Le flamboyant s'approche comme un chat. Il dépose ses mains sur la taille de Van, éliminant les derniers centimètres entre eux, son ventre tout contre le dos voûté de la proie. Le corps saisi se crispe. D'abord, le corbeau esquisse un geste de recul, prêt à s'esquiver, mais ses muscles se relâchent à l'instant où ses pupilles se posent sur le géant debout derrière lui. Il soupire, secoue la tête puis se tourne entièrement pour lui faire face, sa chaise haute laissant échapper un long grincement capricieux qu'ils n'entendent pas, le son avalé par la musique du bar.

"- J'vais pas te bouffer hein, détend-toi.

\- On sait jamais.

\- Demande à Kai, j'ai jamais fait de mal à personne.

\- L'écoute pas, il est fourbe."

Axel jette un regard faussement vexé à sa cadette.

"- Merci pour ton soutient.

\- Et il veut sûrement te sauter."

Elle file et disparaît derrière la porte avant que la tige n'ait le temps de répliquer. Mais la nouvelle ne semble pas particulièrement perturber la bête noire, qui poursuit nonchalamment son activité, ses lèvres au bord du verre alcoolisé.

"- Ça va ?"

"Depuis la dernière fois" ses mots sous-entendent. Cette foutue mauvaise surprise.

"- Et toi ?"

L'épouvantail hausse les épaules. Il a l'habitude.

"- Nickel."

Les disques verts plantés sur son visage cherchent le moindre détail traître, l'indice qui lui montrerait la faille qu'aurait laissé cette désastreuse soirée. Un semblant de désillusion, de l'hésitation. De la peur, même. Un fragment qui tremblerait sur ce visage impassible, mais rien ne lui est révélé. Tout ce qu'il croit saisir au fond de ce puits neutre s'efface aussitôt. A voir ce visage trop calme, Axel se demande si les émotions le traversent parfois.

Il a envie de le secouer.

"- La première fois que t'as flashé sur un gars ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai pas mieux comme sujet de conversation.

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'c'est un peu trop franc, là ?

\- J'vais pas te demander tous les soirs comment tu trouves ton cocktail, ça devient redondant.

\- Quand même.

\- Quoi, c'était pas assez prude pour toi ?"

Il la pose sans trop d'espoir, sa question. C'est pas souvent que le jeune homme parle de lui. Mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de persévérance, Ax évitera de passer la soirée à déballer sa vie, encore, pendant que Van savoure son verre.

"- J'avais douze ans, un truc comme ça."

Tiens ? Surpris, le rouquin se laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, ses interminables jambes effleurant encore le sol.

"- Le mec s'occupait de l'entretien là où j'avais cours. On tapait la discute quand je restais le soir.

\- Il était comment ?

\- Plus vieux.

\- Ça je m'en doutais. Plus vieux comment ?

\- J'sais pas, j'lui ai jamais demandé son âge. Mais il avait vingt ans max.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec lui ?

\- C'était pas un pédophile, hein." Van fait une pause, sirote, repose son verre. "Puis il avait une copine. Et ils voulaient se fiancer, je crois.

\- C'est con.

\- Il se serait rien passé de toute façon."

Les doigts de l'enflammé cherchent une distraction, n'importe quoi. Il s'empare du mouchoir qui traine dans sa poche.

"- Et toi ?

\- La première fois qu'un type m'a plu ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça remonte pas mal."

Il n'avait pas douze ans, lui. Il venait de passer la barre des quinze. Pas très loin de l'âge que Roxas doit avoir, d'ailleurs.

"- C'était un mec de mon groupe de pote. Même lycée, tout ça.

\- Ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Bah ça s'est pas vraiment passé, en fait."

Il rit. Ses doigts déchirent le mouchoir.

"- Quand il l'a su, on a plus vraiment été potes.

\- Ah.

\- C'est le genre de truc qui arrive.

\- Mm."

Le genre de truc trop con, vraiment. C'est comme ça qu'Axel a découvert le principe d'injustice - la vraie, pas cette rancœur débile qu'il ressentait quand il avait une part de gâteau minuscule à côté de celle de son crétin de frère. Mais bon, il a eu le temps d'accepter. De comprendre comme c'est banal. Il s'en tire plutôt bien, en fait, comparé à d'autres.

"- Et la première fois que t'as embrassé quelqu'un ?" l'allumé relance en cherchant son paquet de clope.

"- Bah, j'était bourré et c'était une meuf.

\- T'as couché avec ?

\- Non. On était à une soirée avec des potes, y en a un qui avaient choppé de l'alcool dans le placard de ses parents. C'était pas non plus un truc de fou, personne s'est tapé personne.

\- Et le premier mec que t'as embrassé ?"

Van hausse les épaules. Axel n'a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que la réponse ne viendra pas.

"- Et ton genre de mec ?

\- Y en a pas.

\- Pas du tout ?

\- Pas du tout ?

\- Et si je t'embrasse là-tout de suite, ça passe ?"

Il aurait au moins pu prendre un air surpris, même pour se foutre de sa gueule. Mais Vanitas le regarde comme s'il l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres, un sourcil haussé, sa main toujours autour de son verre. Ax pourrait presque croire qu'il l'attendait, cette réplique. Et bien sûr qu'il devait l'attendre depuis le premier soir qu'il avait pointé le bout de son nez, parce que le renard laissait très bien comprendre quand quelqu'un l'intéressait. La discrétion, Axel, c'est pas son truc. Comme il dit quand on le lui fait remarquer, c'est pas en restant planqué qu'il les a choppé, les gens qui ont fini dans ses bras et dans son lit. Même s'il s'est mangé quelques méchants râteaux en passant.

"- C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?" Le corbeau lâche.

"- Quoi ?

\- Depuis le temps que t'y travailles, je m'attendais à mieux.

\- T'es pas facile à aborder.

\- Bah c'est sûr qu'avec Roxas, t'as pas dû avoir masse d'efforts à faire."

Aie. Il a vu. Axel ne se soucie pas vraiment de ces choses là, en général, il chasse comme bon lui semble, en totale liberté. L'affection qu'il porte à une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, n'entache en rien l'attrait qui le poussera vers une autre. Mais ça l'emmerderait bien d'avoir compromis ses chances avec la teigne pour un pauvre petit roulage de pelle au fond de la salle.

"- Du coup, j'ai plutôt intérêt à éviter ?

\- Y a qu'un seul moyen d'savoir."

Et Van sourit, soudain. Un sourire discret qui l'hypnotise comme ses yeux, un sourire qui prend le pas et qui lui donne les rennes du jeu. Et si c'est Axel qui l'a harponné en premier, qui chasse, qui charme, il réalise qu'il ne dirige peut-être pas autant qu'il le pensait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est le seul moyen pour les auteurs de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent et c'est une grande source de motivation !

Aussi, suite à quelques petits problèmes perso qui prennent sur mon temps et mon moral, je risque de poster la suite moins vite que ce que je prévoyais. Ça ne prendra pas des mois non plus - bien heureusement - mais voilà, attendez-vous plutôt à deux semaines d'écart entre chaque parties.

A la prochaine !


	3. Les limites

Hey !

Comme promis, me revoilà avec un peu de retard. Voilà donc la seconde partie de cette histoire, qui doit faire genre 8 500 mots malgré mes efforts. De toute façon, j'abandonne l'idée de réussir à faire quelque chose de court et concis. On verra bien ce que donne le dernier chapitre. Si c'est le dernier chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, merci à **Aé** et à **Yu** pour leurs corrections, mais aussi à **Milou** pour ses reviews qui font très très chaud au cœur et qui motivent très fort !

Aussi, **TW **pour ce chapitre (là c'est le moment où vous fermez les yeux si vous ne voulez rien savoir) pour deux raisons, la première étant la présence de scènes violentes, parce que le contexte le veut. L'autre raison, c'est la scène de sexe explicite - qui pour l'anecdote, est genre le premier passage que j'ai écrit de cette fanfic - avec des gens qui du coup ... Bref, vous avez compris.

Merci de passer, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les limites

_20 mars 1969_

La lumière qui gagne les dernières marches de l'escaliers, éparpillée dans la pièce comme autant de tâches délavées sur le décor. La musique qui résonne, qui change, tous ces airs qui font l'ambiance confortable du lieu. Ces têtes familières, comme la petite trogne ronde de Naminé ou la mine cinglante de Larxene. L'odeur aussi. Celle de l'alcool renversé, des corps tout autour de lui, des parfums trop forts qui se mêlent entre eux, les effluves savonneux qui s'échappent de la pièce adjacente et la transpiration, quand la nuit s'avance, que les gens s'activent, rient, se pressent les uns contre les autres. Parfois même, il lui parvient la fumée délicieuse d'une clope qu'on grille en douce malgré l'interdiction de la serveuse, qui s'empresse justement de gueuler.

"- On est au sous-sol crétin, tu les as vues les fenêtres pour aérer ? Bah non, parce qu'y en a pas."

Et puis il y a les voix, comme celle de Dem quand il chante paresseusement dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux entrouverts. Un chat mollement avachi prêt à saisir à pleine griffe la main qu'on lui tendra pour la nuit, si on lui en tend une ce soir. On entend celle de Marlu aussi, et son timbre puissant qui ne s'affinera sans doute jamais. Kai qui gueule parce qu'une pauvre tâche a décidé d'aller venir tâter ses courbes. Le clac de la tarte qu'elle lui balance froidement. Xigbar quand il vient leur rendre une petite visite de routine. Il leur fait une démonstration tonitruante avant de venir glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Larxene pendant qu'un inconnu taciturne l'attend sur le pas des escaliers.

Observant ses cartes, Axel pense à tous ces détails qui font ses soirées et ses nuits. La familiarité qu'il y trouve, la même que celle qui le berce quand il se terre sous sa couverture en rentrant. Il sourit.

"- Mais du coup c'est quoi ton nom ?"

Il aurait pu rêvasser longtemps, si le chanteur à leur table n'avait pas décidé de se prendre une pause quelques minutes avant pour venir déblatérer quelques conneries derrière le comptoir. On sent qu'il la tient depuis longtemps, sa question.

"- C'est Nami."

Kairi réagit au quart de tour en remarquant la mine peinée que la cadette cache sous un de ses éternels sourires évasifs. C'est qu'il y va avec des talons compensés quand il marche sur des œufs, Demyx.

"- Non mais le vrai.

\- Naminé

\- Celui sur ses papiers, j'veux dire.

\- Celui sur ses papiers c'est comme ton âge. T'as envie qu'on le balance devant tout le monde ?

\- Genre tu connais mon âge.

\- Ça commence par un trois.

\- Pardon ? " le sitariste écarquille les yeux.

" - T'as 30 piges, sérieux ?" Luxord ricane soudain en posant ses cartes face à Axel.

"- Que dalle !

\- Il en a 34." la rouquine complète.

"- Oh putain.

\- Un roi de pique ? Il était pas déjà dans le tas ? " l'enflammé s'étonne, remarquant la carte du coté de son adversaire.

\- Tu confonds, gamin.

\- Déconne pas, c'est même moi qui l'avait en main !

\- Mais 34 ans quoi.

\- Change pas de sujet, d'où tu prends des cartes dans la pile de défausse ?

\- On a même pas dix ans d'écart, tu le crois en voyant sa tête ?

\- C'est 33, pas 34 !" Dem s'exclame, outré.

"- T'es vieux quand même."

Tiens, le noiraud daigne ouvrir la bouche. Ax l'avait presque oublié. Il joue au mikado avec les pailles qu'il a renversées sur la table, pendant que les autres blablatent joyeusement. L'absence de verre à ses côtés apprend au renard que, pour une fois, il ne boit pas. Grande nouvelle. Ses doigts saisissent consciencieusement l'extrémité d'un des bâtons de plastique et tirent délicatement dessus. Son admirateur jurerait qu'il ne l'a jamais vu s'appliquer autant, pour quoi que ce soit.

"-Naminé ? Tu peux venir m'aider, s'te plait ? "

Une tête blonde apparaît derrière le comptoir, suivie d'une bonne volée de jurons. Elle se tient douloureusement le dos, les dents serrées, un carton à moitié ouvert à ses pieds.

"- Apporte sa commande à Marlu, j'me suis niquée en portant c'te saloperie.

\- Tu sais pas porter les trucs lourds." Axel lâche en se tournant. "Dans deux ans t'as plus de dos, blondie.

\- Toi tu la boucles, ou t'iras t'chercher des gens à sauter dans un autre bar.

\- C'était juste un conseil.

\- Bah tu déchargeras la prochaine livraison à ma place, puisque tu sais faire.

\- Calme-toi la vieille. T'aurais dû bouffer plus de carottes petite, ça t'aurait rendue aimable.

\- Ta gueule le roux."

Sans un mot, la petite princesse file vers le plateau déposé sur le comptoir, glissant ses deux mains trop larges autour de l'objet pour le soulever. Elle repère la drag non loin, en pleine discussion avec ce vieux qui traine à l'occasion par ici, et s'apprête à le rejoindre.

"- Mais du coup vu qu't'as mon âge, je peux avoir ton nom ?

\- Tout le monde a ton âge Dem, ça compte plus." Axel lui fait remarquer.

" - Vous faites chier sérieux. »

Naminé hausse les épaules.

« - Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est du vent."

Elle s'éloigne sur ces mots, laissant sur le visage du petit punk une expression perplexe. La drôle de voix qui est sortie de sa bouche se perd entre les aigus des restes d'enfance et les premiers graves maladroits de l'adolescence. Le corbeau la suit du regard, comme frappé d'un doute.

"- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Qu'on s'en fout. » Kairi lâche en zieutant les jeux d'Axel et Luxord. « Mêle-toi de tes fesses. »

Demyx râle, mais les autres n'y font plus vraiment attention. Ax est plutôt concentré sur son jeu et sur les supercheries de son fourbe opposant. Il va bien réussir à le choper en train de tricher, à un moment.

Ah, et puis il y a la jambe de Vanitas contre la sienne. Accessoirement.

"- T'es censée faire la plonge toi.

\- Et toi tu devrais jouer." Luxord fait remarquer en regardant par dessus son épaule.

"- Nan.

\- Vas t'faire sauter, alors." Kairi lâche nonchalamment.

Il y a même son pied tout proche qui remue un peu. Il le ferait pas exprès, là ?

"- Non mais vous vous liguez toujours contre moi de toute façon.

\- Pauvre chou, il veut un bisou ?"

Alors que le musicien se crispe en reconnaissant la voix de Larx, Ax sent quelque chose lui frôler la cuisse. Des doigts peut-être. C'est si léger, il ne sait pas. Possible qu'il l'ait rêvé. Le temps de vérifier, il abandonne sa surveillance et ses yeux relâchent le décoloré pour découvrir la mimine posée tout près de son jean, sur la cuisse de son possesseur.

"- Elle va durer combien de temps ta pause ? » la blonde électrique demande doucereusement, posant ses mains de part et d'autres de la chaise du rockeur autoproclamé.

\- Elle dure comme je veux, tu m'paies pas de toute façon.

\- Et toi tu paies pas toutes tes conso donc si tu veux pas te manger la note que j'ai gardée bien au chaud d'ici dix minutes, t'y retournes.

\- Fais pas chier, t'as bien une radio dans l'coin."

Il se concentre sur le jeu, encore. Jusqu'à sentir une nouvelle fois ce bref contact, effleurement fragile qui se répète. Mais non, il doit faire gaffe, l'autre pourrait le gruger pendant qu'il surveille Vanitas.

« - C'est pas pareil, alors tu lèves ton joli petit cul et tu récupères ta guitare. »

Hein ? C'est quoi cette main qui grimpe éhontément le long de sa jambe ?

"- Alors déjà c'est pas une guitare et-

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en branle Dem, si tu savais."

Là, elle est peut-être un peu trop aventureuse. Son genou passe encore, mais sa cuisse n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Il veut quoi le gamin ?

"- Et voilà !"

Passablement fier, le joueur de carte expose son jeu face à son adversaire. Ah, encore le roi de pique ! Il se moque ouvertement de lui ?

"- Tu peux pas me le foutre sous le nez trois fois et penser que je le verrai pas.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton roi.

\- Tu dois confondre."

Ce sourire narquois, mais c'est qu'il le nargue ! Soupirant, Axel abandonne et secoue la tête avant de reposer ses cartes, conscient qu'il n'a pas de preuves à lui opposer. S'il est de notoriété publique que Luxord aime outrepasser les règles, personne ne l'a encore pris sur le fait. Quelle frustration. Et tiens, en parlant de frustration …

"- Et toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?" l'asperge demande en se tournant vers le type qui vient de lui faire perdre sa partie.

"- Je joue pas. En fait, c'est plutôt toi qui jouais. Magnifique défaite d'ailleurs.

\- C'est quoi ton trip avec ma jambe ?

\- Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui matte les miennes."

Cette manière qu'il a de pencher la tête comme un chat malicieux, c'est à la fois séduisant et horripilant. Là tout de suite, L'épouvantail ne sait pas lui même lequel de ces deux mots s'applique le plus à la situation. Il soupire encore une fois, secouant exagérément la tête.

"- J'ai droit à un cadeau de consolation ?

\- Je t'embrasserai pas non.

\- Dommage.

\- T'insistes même pas ? Quelle déception.

\- Quoi, tu veux que j'te suive jusque chez toi pour avoir un bisou ?

\- Ouais non, là tu fais flipper.

\- Et si je redemande, je peux en avoir un ?

\- Nan."

Pas peu fier de son effet, Vanitas prend tout son temps quand il se relève, sa paume toujours bien appuyée sur la cuisse d'Axel. Puis il s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était, ses pailles dans l'autre main pour aller les ranger dans le pot derrière le comptoir.

Un peu perdu, l'allumé se demande où va les mener ce jeu du chat et de la souris - et d'ailleurs, qui est le chat et qui est la souris, là dedans ?

xoxoxox

_27 mars 1969_

"- Elle est où ta sœur ?

\- Elle a la crève. C'est Hayner qui gère la plonge à sa place, ce soir.

\- La crève comment ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Elle a dû choper une saloperie avec le froid."

Quand il s'est levé, ce matin, Kairi avait les yeux lourds pleins de maladie. Elle avançait comme un zombie en décomposition, et la fatigue qui amplifiait ses traits avait définitivement convaincu le rouquin de la garder au lit. Elle n'était pas en état de sortir, de toute façon. Un détour chez un pote, et il lui a trouvé un remplaçant. Le patron n'est pas trop regardant sur ces choses-là, tant que les verres brillent.

"- Elle va comment ?

\- Elle s'en remettra."

Vanitas se cale sur la banquette molle, ses jambes passées au-dessus de celles d'Axel, plus ou moins confortablement. Il a le regard perdu, pensif, et ça amuse le rouquin. Il s'inquiète un peu, on dirait, à croire que monsieur loup solitaire tient à la rose plus qu'il ne le laisse voir. Ça ne lui ressemble pas trop. Van soucieux, Ax ne connaît pas. C'est qu'il en découvre des choses, quand il gratte sous la couche. Des choses intéressantes. Cette petite teigne est pleine de surprises.

"- Eh les pédales, vous faut un truc pour vos gosiers ?

\- C'est toi la pédale. " Axel renvoie.

"- T'es tellement con putain, s'en devient merveilleux. "

Larxene vient de s'approcher, un calepin en main, son plateau posé sur la table juste à côté. L'épouvantail balance un nom de bière au hasard histoire de ne pas squatter la place gratos. Le noiraud pioche dans les cocktails pas donnés. Il peut se le permettre, puisqu'il va se barrer avant l'addition et laisser le rouquin payer. Autant profiter.

"- Et du coup, ça se passe comment au lycée ?

\- J'vais pas au lycée.

\- J'aurais essayé." l'allumette rit. "Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie.

\- Nan, c'est vrai.

\- Alors ?

\- Demande à ta sœur.

\- Elle est malade, j'te rappelle.

\- Bah à ta mère, alors.

\- Elle est morte."

Vanitas hausse un sourcil, l'air de chercher la plaisanterie débile. Mais si le sourire d'Axel ne s'évapore pas, le "Nan mais j'déconne, calme-toi" qui devrait franchir ses lèvres n'arrive jamais. L'aîné hausse les épaules.

"- Elle a fini en crêpe entre la voiture d'un type complètement déchiré et le platane en face. Ça fait genre, plus de dix ans. Presque quinze. Kairi en avait même pas cinq.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Tu veux la preuve au cimetière ?

\- Non mais comment t'en parle ! C'est ta mère.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué."

Axel comprend le sens de ces mots, mais la pudeur, le respect et les tabous, ça l'emmerde un peu. Ça rend les choses tellement ... tellement horribles, tout le poids qu'on se force à y mettre quand on en parle. Comme s'il fallait forcément que ça reste tragique. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà suffisamment dur comme ça, la mort, et qu'ils devaient la maquiller encore.

"- C'est plus simple d'en parler en déconnant que de chialer là-dessus."

Il se souvient, quand il a appris la nouvelle. C'était le matin, il descendait avec son cartable et son père était effondré au salon, hagard, avec les yeux rouges de celui qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait bien cru entendre du bruit près de l'entrée passé minuit, le môme, mais la fatigue l'avait emporté sur la curiosité. Sûrement quelqu'un qui se levait pour aller pisser. Et les voix, peut-être ses parents qui se croisaient. Il préférait retourner au pays des rêves.

Quelques heures plus tard, on lui arrachait le cœur.

"- T'avais quel âge ?"

Encore une fois, Axel s'étonne. Van n'est pas particulièrement curieux, d'habitude. Ce soir pourtant, il semble s'être ouvert. Il détache les yeux de son nombril pour le regarder - et sa main de la table pour attraper le cocktail que Larx vient d'y poser.

"- Sept ans.

\- Ça remonte.

\- Ouais."

Et puis ils ne parlent plus. La musique de Dem et la voix forte de Marlu viennent nourrir le silence, mais eux ne savent pas vraiment quoi dire. Le rouquin songe qu'il a peut-être été un peu trop franc. Il aurait dû lui répondre une truc comme "Va niquer la tienne", s'aurait évité la gêne qui s'installait. Mais puisqu'il a commencé, il continue un peu. Quelques mots de plus, parce que Van lui donne envie de parler. Van, ses yeux de serpent et son sourire de chat pernicieux. Il l'aime bien, ce gamin.

"- Le pire, ça a surtout été de l'expliquer à Kairi. Elle comprenait pas vraiment ce que c'était, la mort. Elle savait déjà pas conjuguer ses verbes au présent, alors t'imagines bien la galère pour lui faire percuter ça."

L'autre n'ajoute rien. Axel ne sait pas s'il écoute vraiment, mais ça n'est pas plus mal. C'est plus simple de parler dans le vide, même. Pas besoin de guetter ses réactions, de s'inquiéter, de craindre la pitié. Il pose sa main sur son genoux, l'air de rien, et le noiraud sirote sa boisson sans parler. Derrière une autre table, Luxord joue avec deux des clientes assises en sa compagnie. L'allumé les voit rire, mais il ne peut pas les entendre, la faute aux notes qui s'échappent de la guitare de Demyx. Et tiens, où est passé Roxas ? Il ne l'a pas vu de la soirée ni des jours précédents, le petit blondinet qui vient se réchauffer ici le soir. Faudrait pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. On sait jamais, dans les rues, avec sa petite gueule d'ange perdu.

"- Et toi, tes parents ?"

Vanitas hausse les épaules, comme toujours quand on parle de lui. Impossible de lui arracher deux pauvres révélations, ce gamin est une vraie mule.

En tout cas, il n'a pas chassé la main qui traîne sur sa jambe.

"- Il est comment ton cocktail ?"

La question typique.

"- Ça va.

\- Tu me fais goûter ?

\- Crève, c'est le mien.

\- C'est moi qui le paye.

\- C'est moi qui te le fais payer, nuance."

Axel glousse, puis il lève sa main pour la porter à la joue du corbeau. Corbeau qui ne recule pas. Alors son pouce descend au coin de ses lèvres, faussement hésitant. Ses yeux mystiques redessinent leur courbe, reviennent chercher les pierres d'or, patientent pour s'assurer qu'il ne va pas se manger un violent refus, puis il l'invite à se pencher un peu et il s'approche, son visage tout près du sien. Sa langue caresse les rubans roses pleins d'alcool sans vraiment l'embrasser, juste de quoi capter les effluves forts et sucrés, enivrants, qui s'échappent de sa bouche. Enfin, il se recule comme si de rien était.

"- Pas mal, mais je préfère quand même ma bière.

\- T'as aucun goût. Et tu rends c'que t'as pris tout de suite.

\- Ce que j'ai pris ?

\- Le cocktail, c'est à moi.

\- Vu la quantité qu'y restait sur ta bouche, je doute qu'on puisse parler de vol.

\- Bas les couilles, tu rends.

\- Et comment ?"

La main qui s'enroule autour du col d'Axel n'est pas tendre. La poigne ferme force sa plongée vers l'avant. La bouche qui l'embrasse oublie la patience, la douceur, la sensualité. Elle est brusque, assurée, elle prend ce qu'elle estime lui revenir de droit. Ses doigts glissent derrière la nuque du rouquin pour le maintenir - comme s'il en avait besoin, sérieusement - et il se rapproche autant que possible, autant que leur position le permet. Il le dévore, l'avale, engloutit tout ce qui passe à sa portée, loup vorace et sans pitié.

Quand il se recule enfin, son regard impérieux braqué sur les mirettes pommes d'Axel, ce dernier éclate de rire. Puissant, le rire, plein de surprise et de contentement. Putain que c'était bon.

"- T'es pas la moitié d'une tapette, toi.

\- Ça veut rien dire.

\- Tu m'as compris."

Satisfait de ce qu'il considère très certainement comme sa victoire, Vanitas se réinstalle à ses aises, ses jambes largement étendues au-dessus de celles de son camarade. Il avale une grande gorgée d'alcool sucré, et le rouquin se demande si c'est la boisson enivrante qui a nourri cet élan d'audace, ou si elle l'a seulement aidé. Lui, en tout cas, il n'a pas besoin de se murger pour faire comprendre au teigneux qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil. Parce qu'il faut dire, vraiment, il est pas mal du tout ce con. Avec son petit air sauvage et son sourire impérial, ses yeux précieux, ses manières lentes et sensuelles, il y en a bien quelques autres qui ont dû poser leurs prunelles sur son cul dans le bar. Coup de chance, il semblerait qu'Axel soit celui qui en profitera.

La main qu'il a sagement posée sur sa cuisse, elle remonte habilement. Le tissu rêche du jeans protège sa peau, mais le geste suffit à titiller les sens du noiraud. Ses yeux s'illuminent brièvement. L'épouvantail sait reconnaître le désir quand il le voit.

"- On t'as déjà dit que t'étais plutôt pas mal ?

\- Et toi, on t'as déjà dit que t'étais une bite en drague ?

\- Justement, en parlant de ça ..."

Les plis du pantalon indiquent un chemin tout tracé vers les hanches de sa proie, chemin que la grande tige emprunte avec plaisir le temps de jouer. Il grimpe jusqu'à cette zone de peau découverte, l'endroit où son tee-shirt à peine remonté laisse échapper de la chaleur humaine, et il s'y balade un peu, curieux. Van frissonne, il le sent sous ses doigts. C'est agréable. Agréable de savoir que, malgré le regard assuré et le sourire plein de miel de la bête noire, c'est lui qui mène le jeu.

Il se demande, un instant, alors que sa main caresse son ventre chaud et hâlé, si c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le touche comme ça. Si oui, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Son corps ne tremble pas, la fierté qui habite ses mirettes lui donne un air bien sûr, et l'expression qui étire ses lèvres ne fait que grandir encore à mesure que les doigts qu'Axel descendent vers la limite de son vêtement. C'est de la provoque, à ce stade.

"- Faire ça en plein milieu d'un bar, t'as aucune décence.

\- Tu connais ce mot toi ?

\- J'ai déjà ouvert un bouquin, hein.

\- Qui l'eut cru.

\- Tu vas vraiment me faire chier maintenant ?

\- Non, j'vais attendre de voir à quel moment tu commences à me traiter de petite gourgandine dévergondée."

Le bouton qui saute, et Van ne dit rien. Son bassin ondule légèrement sous le coup de l'excitation qui le prend, une vague dans ses jambes jusque dans son bassin. Axel sourit. Continue. C'est qu'il passe sa main sous le pantalon, le bougre, dans un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Aucune pudeur oui, quand il a envie de jouer. Encore qu'il lui reste suffisamment de contenance pour passer au dessus du boxer alors qu'il caresse la jolie bosse que le sexe de Vanitas forme sous la couche de tissu. Un grognement s'échappe de la gorge du brun, ses yeux dardent l'épouvantail. Comme de la colère, mais en plus passionnée. Plus sauvage. Du désir.

L'air de rien, l'enflammé masse ce qu'il sent. Ses iris nucléaires ne quittent pas le visage de son opposé, le sourire demeure au coin de ses lèvres, à croire que tout est parfaitement normal. Qu'il n'est pas en train de tâter son érection en plein milieu du bar. Et puis après tout, il suffit de voir Marlu qui a abandonné Dem pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du vieux type chelou, trop blond pour ne pas être vieux, et on capte qu'ils ne sont pas dans la maison du bon dieu. C'est plutôt le bordel bien caché derrière les jolis verres pleins d'alcool coloré, les paquets douteux qui glissent sous la table et l'argent pas très propre qu'on pose sur le comptoir.

Le boxer, là, il commence à gêner. Axel le sent juste à voir les yeux de Vanitas, Vanitas qui sourit d'abord en tentant de garder contenance, qui soupire un peu. Mais son visage se durcit dans un effort de contrôle désespéré. Il a envie le noiraud, et ça n'est pas le rouquin qui va le lui reprocher. Et puis, ici, ils ont le droit.

A l'abri des regards, dans un bar douteux, loin des insultes qui courent les rues, des flics et des lois, là où ils ne dérangent plus le petit monde qui marche au-dessus de leur tête, ils peuvent.

"- Chez toi ?

\- Crève"

Il se demande comment c'est, chez Vanitas, puisqu'il n'en parle jamais et qu'il refuse de l'y emmener. Peut-être qu'il vit encore chez ses parents et qu'il cache ses préférences à ces derniers. Ou alors il dort dans un squat minable, un truc ouvert au vent les nuits d'hiver, avec tout un tas d'autres types pas mieux lotis que lui.

"- T'as de la place chez toi.

\- Y a ma sœur et elle a la crève."

Il a encore un semblant de respect pour la petite rouquine. Kai n'a très certainement pas envie d'entendre son frère se taper leur client régulier alors qu'elle a la morve au nez et la gorge en feu. Et puis, même sans ça, entendre son frangin baiser, c'est pas le top.

\- T'as déjà vu la réserve ?

\- La quoi ?"

Van le regarde comme il dévisagerait un parfait crétin. Mais il doit comprendre, parce qu'il se redresse un peu.

"- C'est genre ... plus tranquille, tu vois ?"

D'un geste de la tête, Axel désigne ceux qui parlent, qui crient, qui boivent puis reposent violemment leur chope sur la table. Ceux qui susurrent, s'effleurent, s'embrasent dans un coin, et ceux qui jurent. Les ivres qui marchent péniblement, les drogués assis à une table, Xigbar en train de soutenir un pauvre type déjà bien éméché et Larx qui tape la discute avec Nami en l'aidant à se remaquiller. La lumière, les ombres sur les murs, le bruit qui monte et les voix fortes tout autour d'eux.

"- C'est où ?

\- Derrière le comptoir, là où Hayner fait la plonge. Pas la porte que t'as prise pour te barrer la dernière fois, l'autre.

\- Personne va entrer ?

\- Ça te gênerait ?"

De la provoc pure, il guette dans les yeux de Vanitas l'éclat d'hésitation qui tangue, mais le noiraud ne laisse rien voir de tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Quelques secondes, il le fixe intensément. Mais il doit se dire que ça en vaut bien la peine - ou alors c'est la main d'Axel lentement retirée qui le décide - parce qu'il hoche brièvement la tête.

"- D'acc."

Vainqueur, Axel se lève. Le louveteau rabaisse précipitamment son tee-shirt, puis il prend la suite de son aîné derrière le bar, passe la fameuse porte et entre dans cette pièce mal foutue qui sent la poussière et l'humidité. Le battant se ferme derrière eux, la lumière est faible et sale. Un instant, il se demande si ça ne serait pas mieux dans le noir complet plutôt qu'avec cet éclairage dégueulasse, mais il manque de se prendre les pieds dans un des cartons qui jonchent le sol. D'accord, il garde la lampe. Il aura l'air fin s'il plonge la tête la première dans un meuble rempli de bouteilles en verre, tiens.

Ils tournent à l'angle, vont rejoindre le fond de la pièce. Se tassent contre le mur. S'embrassent à pleine bouche, parce qu'ils en ont encore envie. Les mains de Vanitas empoignent brusquement les hanches d'Axel pour le ramener près, tout près, sentir son corps et ses détails, s'assurer qu'il bande aussi. Mais il ne fait rien de plus. Le message est clair, l'autre a commencé à le chauffer, c'est à lui de faire sa démonstration. Un demi rire s'échappe de la bouche de l'épouvantail. Aucun souci, le deal lui convient. Il va lui montrer tout ce qu'il a appris ici, entre ces quatre murs, les soirs où il attendait la fin du service de Kairi. Dans des hôtels douteux aussi ou dans la chambre d'un inconnu sympathique, parfois d'une connaissance. Dehors, dans les ruelles, les recoins d'un parc, une voiture. Jamais chez lui. Pas avec Kai.

Le jean glisse le long des jambes de Vanitas, sous les genoux, jusqu'au sol plein de poussière. Et bientôt ce sont celles du garçon filiforme qui suivent, alors qu'il s'agenouille. L'endroit n'est pas des masses confortables, mais il saura faire avec. Sa bouche, curieuse et avide, il la pose partout, la laisse courir sur ses cuisses, ses cuisses qui frissonnent parce que le printemps est encore frais, surtout en sous-sol. Il joue, remonte, tire le tissu du boxer pour accéder à l'aine et l'embrasser là. Il profite de la voix que le garçon ténèbre ravale, la voix qui jure sous le coup de l'impatience. Van ne veut pas attendre. Il lui faut tout, tout de suite.

"- Bouge.

\- Sois patient."

Encore ces grognements, ceux qui se mêlent à sa respiration. Loin du bruit, il peut profiter de son souffle irrégulier. Il va voir comment c'est, Van, quand on oublie de respirer parce que c'est bon.

Le boxer, Ax finit par l'enlever dans un élan de bonté. Le tissu noir vient rejoindre son prédécesseur à même le sol, et les lèvres de l'allumette se rapprochent éhontément de l'érection de Vanitas, lequel se presse contre le mur en ondulant légèrement. C'est peu de dire qu'il est excité, qu'il en crève d'envie, et ça flatte l'égo de l'enflammé. C'est Lui qui fait ça. Lui qui l'a mis dans cet état. Et quand sa bouche vient entourer son sexe, c'est encore lui qui lui coupe la respiration. L'autre se crispe. Ses mains attrapent vainement le mur granuleux, ses dents torturent sa lèvre. Une prise, un appui, n'importe quoi. Pour ne pas lâcher. Ça se calme un peu quand les vas et viens commencent, il s'habitue délicieusement au rythme, passe une main sur l'épaule d'Axel pour le garder tout près comme par crainte de le voir s'éloigner, reprenant le plaisir qu'il lui donne enfin. D'abord peu de bruit, par fierté sûrement. Le noiraud refuse de lui laisser cette victoire là, sans comprendre que son souffle saccadé convient tout à fait au rouquin. Son souffle justement, qui accélère et se perd, ralentit, s'arrête. Son timbre se découvre enfin, échappé de sa gorge, comme une plainte brisée qu'il étouffe aussitôt. Des sons, un peu. C'est presque comme un gémissement, plus rauque, et quand la main d'Axel remonte pour jouer avec l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa peau tendre, ses bourses, ça grimpe encore. Sa langue qui s'enroule, il frissonne. Avance ses hanches sans même le voir. Raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule sous ses doigts. Axel pose son autre main contre son bassin pour l'empêcher de trop bouger, parce que c'est lui qui décide. Lui qui donne ce qu'il veut, comme il le veut. Et mon dieu, à entendre la voix de Van, lui aussi il a sacrément envie.

Ces sons qu'il échappe, des gémissements de plaisir, c'est presque comme des plaintes de douleur. Sûrement qu'il fait le même bruit quand il se blesse. Et peut être que c'est comme d'avoir mal, au final, de se taper un mec planqué dans une réserve miteuse à l'abri des regards, à guetter le bouquant que Xigbar fait quand il vient les prévenir.

Les doigts de Van perdent le contrôle, soudain, ils passent dans la masse incendiaire des cheveux de son partenaire, parfois brusque, parfois doux, au rythme des vagues de plaisir. Ils se crispent quand ça vient, enfin, qu'il le sent et que c'est juste terriblement bon. Quand il jouit et qu'Axel ne se recule pas, parce que c'est loin d'être la première fois et qu'il n'est pas à ça près. Juste, il attrape un mouchoir pour recracher, le temps que l'autre se reprenne.

Van ferme les yeux pour profiter encore. Son opposé, qui se redresse, réalise que son amant ne l'a pas une seule fois regardé, tout du long de la pipe. Par gêne, peut-être. A moins que ça ne le dégoûte. Ou qu'il ait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou qu'il s'en foute. Ou que ça ne soit pas son truc. En tout cas, il se laisse faire quand le renard se relève et pose ses mains de part et d'autre de lui, son regard chatoyant scrutant ce visage singulier, détendu par l'orgasme. Il hésite à l'embrasser, mais vu où sa bouche a traîné, il préfère le prendre un peu contre lui. Vanitas ne s'est jamais vraiment montré très câlin, pourtant il le laisse faire. A la réflexion, le corbeau ne l'a jamais vraiment repoussé chaque fois qu'il a posé ses mains sur lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aime simplement pas initier le contact.

"- Alors, t'es satisfait ?

\- Comment tu peux poser la question alors que je viens de jouir dans ta bouche."

Et lui, comment peut-il lui parler de "décence" et lui sortir ces mots-là juste après ?

"- Et sur dix, tu me mets combien ?

\- T'iras flatter ton égo ailleurs, j'suis pas prof.

\- Même pas un petit compliment ? T'es pas très sympa.

\- Et toi t'étais moins bavard quand tu l'avais dans la bouche."

Axel sent le tissu de son tee-shirt contre sa propre chemise, le contact rugueux des deux vêtements qui frottent l'un contre l'autre. Et c'est dommage, il se dit. Dommage de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus, sentir vraiment le corps de Vanitas sous le sien. Est-ce sa peau arbore partout cette appétissante couleur proche du caramel ? Et ses épaules, elles ont l'air robustes, il les a senties si fortes quand il étreignait pour l'embrasser, est-ce qu'elles sont soutenues par de puissants muscles profondément dessinés? Peut-être qu'il est sensible quand on embrasse son ventre, son torse, ses hanches, tout ce que le tissu lui cache sournoisement. Et puis il doit être beau, ce corps. Pas comme celui des mecs dans les pubs qu'on placarde dans la rue, plutôt beau à sa manière, calme et indomptable, doté d'une agilité de fauve. Avec quelques cicatrices parce qu'il s'est déjà battu dans sa vie, Axel le jurerait. Sa chair est sûrement pleine d'histoires, de détails et d'anecdotes. Il pourrait s'allonger contre lui, dans un lit, et lui poser des questions sur chaque détail qui le recouvre. Mais ici, ça n'est pas vraiment possible. Un jour peut-être, dehors. Il l'entraînera là une nuit où Kairi travaillera tard. Il y a de la place pour deux sur le matelas, ce sera confortable. Mieux qu'ici.

"- T'es bon."

Axel a tellement décroché, il ne percute pas tout de suite. Il tique. Réalise. Puis il se met à sourire, tout doucement, conscient du sens de ces mots. C'est qu'il faut les lui arracher les compliments, au louveteau.

"- Arrête de sourire comme ça.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme tu fais là, c'est flippant.

\- Flippant comment ?

\- Flippant genre on est tous les deux enfermés dans une cave chelou, alors t'évites de tirer des tronches qui font flipper."

Puisque ses sourires font peur, Axel rit. C'est tout aussi sincère.

"- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour ça." il plaque sa main bien entre ses jambes, histoire de faire comprendre à Axel qu'il a remarqué son érection. "Qu'est-ce que tu préfères.

\- Tu poses la question comme ça toi ?

\- J'peux aussi me casser, hein."

Le rouquin sourit grandement. Ça, il aimerait éviter, alors il préfère arrêter de faire l'idiot et poser ses mains sur les fesses encore découvertes du brun, les caresser à la limite de ses cuisses, le presser un peu pour le ramener contre lui

"- Mm ... On devrait trouver quelque chose ... "

xoxoxox

Il y a des soirs où le noiraud ne vient pas, d'autres où il l'embrasse encore. Des nuits où Axel reste chez lui parce que Kairi ne travaille pas, ou parce qu'il est épuisé. De longues heures où il se demande si Vanitas pensera à lui, seul sur sa chaise. L'idée lui plait. Il y a des regards jetés dans la salle à la recherche de l'autre, des sourires chafouins, ses gestes déplacés qui se perdent et se répètent inlassablement. Un jeu entre eux, des mots qu'on jette en attendant que le poisson vienne mordre. Des sous entendus osés et des gémissements lascifs.

Et les jours passent, et les semaines. De toute façon, dans ce sous sol, le temps reste figé.

xoxoxox

_12 Juin 1969_

Maintenait qu'il sait que sa teigne se laisse toucher, Axel profite. Attraper sa main sous la table ? Aucun problème. Effleurer brièvement son visage, un sourire en coin, ça passe aussi. Embrasser son cou, sa nuque, ses tempes dans un mouvement bref, quand il se penche par-dessus lui pour attraper son verre, Vanitas laisse faire. Il ne donne pas d'amour, mais il l'accepte sans broncher. Peut-être qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas le montrer. L'enflammé trouve ce constat amusant, presque adorable. Sous cette tignasse épaisse et ces regards d'orgueil, il se cache un louveteau maladroit. Une bête qui n'a pas encore appris à vivre en civilisation.

Et puis, par moment, c'est de la colère qu'il trouve sur ses traits. Un coup d'œil brûlant pour un mot de travers qu'il a cru entendre. Ses poings qui se crispent, les tendons tendus sous la peau pour dessiner de droites lignes épaisses dès qu'une pensée le contrarie. Mais il n'y a jamais rien qui sort, seulement ces indices que l'épouvantail n'est pas sûr de bien interpréter.

"- Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu Rox d'ailleurs. Tu l'aurais pas croisé, toi ?

\- Rien. " le noiraud hausse les épaules.

\- Dommage, il était sympa."

Mignon, aussi, mais c'est le genre de petit étourneau dont il se lasse assez vite. Et puis, il y a Van. Van à qui il s'est quand même pas mal attaché, au final. Pour sûr que ça lui fait plaisir de voir le corbeau revenir régulièrement. Et même, au fond, Axel espère que la bestiole pointe son nez pour sa petite personne.

"- T'es pas trop seul sur ta chaise ?"

Il balance ça, tout intéressé, une idée au coin de la tête.

"- Bah bouge ton cul de la banquette, on en reparle après." Vanitas lâche sèchement.

"- Je prends pas tant de place que ça.

\- Tu frôle les deux mètres gars. Tu pourrais même pas rentrer sur le banc si t'avais pas les jambes pliées."

En effet, confortablement avachi derrière la table, Axel a envahi ce délicieux espace rembourré. Bien sûr, il n'est pas parti pour l'abandonner à qui que ce soit - d'autant qu'en l'absence de places libres, personne ne peut plus venir les déranger. Dem par exemple, lui qui vient toujours taper un bout de causette dès que l'occasion se présente, il s'est rabattu sur Nami avec qui il partage un verre. Pas que le rouquin n'apprécie pas le guitariste, mais son blabla incessant nuit au charme suave de ses échanges avec Van.

"- Y a de la place pour toi, si j'écarte les jambes."

Le sous entendu lui arrache un sourire, sourire que le coup d'œil consterné de Van ne peut qu'élargir. Forcément, il doit sortir une connerie. C'est plus fort que lui.

"- Sérieux, viens. Ça te réchauffera.

\- T'es tellement lourd, j'comprends même pas que la banquette tienne encore.

\- Je t'ai connu plus vif, ton parlé perd de sa superbe.

\- Déjà calme ta queue et arrête de penser avec, ensuite p't'être que je t'écouterai."

Axel rit sans honte, ouvertement amusé de sa propre drague minable. Puis il tapote l'espace entre ses cuisses, invite d'un geste de la tête le noiraud à s'y caler. Il lève les mains en signe de paix, comme pour lui assurer qu'il ne va pas le rouler. Promis juré craché, il se tiendra tranquille - tout du moins, dans les limites du possible. Après tout, se tenir tranquille, qu'est- ce que ça veut vraiment dire ? Qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue, derrière l'oreille, sur les lèvres, à quel moment le geste est-il vraiment considéré comme étant sensuel ?

La bonne réponse avec lui, c'est "tout le temps". Il chauffe tout le temps, oui, et souvent sans désir d'aboutissement. Il est comme ça l'allumé, caressant, léger, toujours avec ces grands gestes qui le font remarquer depuis le fond de la pièce et ses baisers dérobés qui sautent aux yeux des amis autour d'eux. Il prend les mains, les effleure, jette des regards pleins de sous entendus qui ne mènent à rien. C'est sa manière d'être. Parfois, il se demande si ça agace vraiment Van, et si ça ne l'amuse pas plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire. Si ça ne lui plait pas, même.

Ax réitère son invitation. Van y réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il se lève et vient le rejoindre sans un mot avant de dégager une de ses jambes pour prendre place, s'allonger en décalé et poser sa trogne sur son épaule, la tête tournée vers le plafond. Il laisse faire le bras passé autour de lui, la main qui se pose sur son ventre.

"- Tu vois que c'est plus confortable.

\- Rêve pas, c'est la chaise qui m'fait mal au cul.

\- Oh, déso.

\- J'ai dit la chaise.

\- Mais oui."

Encore ces fragments de rire qu'Axel laisse filer, avant de glisser son regard de serpent vers Vanitas. Il le sent là, tout contre lui, c'est plutôt agréable. S'ils n'étaient pas en plein milieu du bar, il pourrait le prendre vraiment dans ses bras et le serrer quelques secondes comme son trésor précieux. Il a pour lui cet attachement qui ne se limite pas à la sexualité ni à la simple amitié. Sa présence le met bien. Il va finir par tomber amoureux, si ça continue.

Mais ça ne serait pas si mal, non ? Plus il y pense, plus il se dit que la vie avec Van, ça doit être assez sympa. Très certainement qu'ils seraient le genre de couple tranquille, qui se crache à la gueule sans jamais vraiment s'engueuler. Un équilibre plutôt agréable. Ouais, ça lui irait. Et puis au lit - si tant est qu'ils le fassent vraiment dans un lit un jour - ça colle assez bien. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller voir ailleurs de temps en temps mais quand même, c'est pas rien. Axel s'ennuierait à mort avec un mauvais coup.

Il faudra qu'il lui en parle. Qu'il aborde le sujet.

"- Tu m'as jamais dit où tu bossais." Van demande soudain, sa propre main posée près de celle d'Axel.

"- Tu vois la cinquième avenue ?

\- Yep.

\- J'ai un truc à mi temps dans un petit supermarché, par là.

\- Juste un mi temps ?

\- Ça suffit pour le loyer et les factures. Puis je complète avec d'autres petits jobs à côté, ça fait des sous en plus.

\- Je vois."

Ils sont quand même bien, là. La musique les entour, brisée par les voix qui s'élèvent et les rires tonitruant, aigus, éraillés. Il croit reconnaître celui de Luxord non loin, ces éclats brefs qui retentissent quand il a bu un coup de trop et qu'il commence à pouffer tout seul. Il va bientôt rouler sous une table pour s'endormir. Il y a aussi le bruit des verres, les verres qu'on remplit, qu'on serre, qu'on pose, qu'on tombe et qui se brisent brusquement. Les pas au-dessus d'eux, ceux plus proche des gens qui dansent presque en rythme, et le type d'à côté qui lâche un rot monstrueux.

"- Pourquoi, tu voudrais passer me voir ?" il dit avec un sourire en coin.

"- Qui sait."

Plutôt que de le rembarrer, comme l'allumé s'y attendait, le noiraud décide de jouer le jeu. Il redresse un peu la tête et ses mèches éparpillés laissent voir son visage à l'envers, ses yeux piquants, le rictus arrogant sur sa bouche. Elle doit avoir le goût du sucre et de l'alcool, Axel se pencherait bien pour l'embrasser.

Et puis, Van appuie légèrement son bassin entre ses jambes. Pas l'air de rien, comme le fait le rouquin quand il passe sa main sur ses cuisses, non. Lui il provoque. Suffit de voir comme il le zieute et comme il lui parle avec ses yeux. "Je te fais de l'effet, hein ? Et t'y peux rien". Il se tourne un peu, pour le regarder en face.

"- J'pourrais te faire virer en t'emballant devant la clientèle, tu crois ?

\- Ce serait bâtard.

\- Plutôt marrant, je dirais.

\- Tu laisserais Kai m'entretenir toute seule ?

\- Bah, elle finira par te foutre à la porte. Ça lui fera de la place pour Sora."

Vanitas se redresse un peu, toujours avec ces mirettes narquoises qui manigancent. Sûr de lui, il appuie sa main sur la hanche d'Axel pour se maintenir, avant de relever son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler.

Et puis du bruit. Des pas en haut, comme tout à l'heure, mais bien plus forts. Axel comprend, il se redresse d'un coup. Merde.

"- La réserve, bouge !"

Il a l'ouïe fine le renard, les autres ne comprennent pas encore que les flics vont dévaler les escaliers. Vif comme un furet, le noiraud s'est relevé, il a bougé la table pour filer derrière le comptoir. Axel veut le suivre, mais il s'arrête quelques secondes. Une pensée le retient, Roxas. Il n'est pas habitué. Il a tout juste pu filer à temps, la dernière fois. Soucieux, l'épouvantail le cherche du regard. Et quand il se souvient que le blondin n'est pas là aujourd'hui, toute une tripoté d'hommes similairement vêtus sont entrés. Ils amènent du bruit, des exclamation apeurées et outrées. Une vague de peur qui s'écrase autour d'eux. Soudain, deux yeux à la couleur indéterminable se posent sur Ax. C'est comme du vert un peu bleu, du bleu un peu vert, la prairie qui se reflète sur l'océan. Il sourit, faiblement. Les mèches tout autour de son visage, ses cheveux longs mais abimés parce qu'il les a laissés pousser sans les entretenir. Et ce visage dur. Impénétrable.

Il ne s'est pas trompé, la dernière fois.

"- Eh ben, ça fait longtemps."

L'autre s'est arrêté devant lui. Il a quelque chose qui brûle au fond des yeux, comme une colère froide qui n'explose jamais. Un éclat quand il le voit, un mince sursaut au coin de ses lèvres. Axel sait qu'il serre les dents. Il le voit aux traits durcis de sa mâchoire, familière expression.

"- Alors Saïx, tu viens boire un coup ?"

Il joue avec le feu, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Son opposé ne dit rien. Muet comme une tombe, le gars. Il s'approche un peu, sa main sur sa ceinture, près de la matraque. L'enflammé se dit, la même démarchage seul dans une chambre avec lui, ça serait presque sexy. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas avec tout ce bruit, ces gens en bleu qui débarquent, Dem qui glapit quand on le secoue violemment alors qu'il s'était mis à somnoler, Marlu qui se tient devant Nami pour la protéger vainement. Et Larx qui gueule contre le grand type face à elle - deux mètres le monstre, plus grand qu'Axel - un rouquin aussi, pas très expressif. On dirait celui de la dernière fois.

"- Vous dégagez tout de suite !

\- Non.

\- J'vais aller chercher le patron, on va voir si vous bougez pas !

\- Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'accueillir des gens comme _ça_."

La serveuse voit rouge en surprenant son regard sur ses protégées.

-" Les gens comme _ça_ t'emmerdent.

\- C'est illégal." le géant conclut calmement.

Larxene s'égosille. C'est bien la seule. Les autres ils sont tendus, mais ils préfèrent baisser la tête. Pourquoi Xigbar ne les a pas prévenus ?

"- Oh ! Toi tu lâches Demyx, il a rien fait !"

Ceux qui voulaient jouer les gros bras, on les a déjà sortis. Ne reste que les plus dociles qui courbent l'échine. Une histoire de survie. Van qui a pu se plaquer, Kai devant l'entrée de leur minuscule salle de plonge qui s'évertue à jurer que non bordel, y a rien derrière, que derrière c'est la réserve et que le bureau du patron il est plus haut. Elle peine à retenir le type face à elle, mais Xigbar qui débarque enfin décolle le garde de son poste. Il est doué avec les mots, lui. Quand il dit "Le boss va pas aimer, vous savez ?" y a bien une partie des poulets qui se regardent entre eux, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

"- Les travelos, on les emmène." Saïx lâche d'une voix sèche et autoritaire, intraitable.

"- Vous emmenez que dalle. Elles ont rien fait de mal." la blonde crache.

"- C'est contre la loi. Les putes aussi, elles nous suivent."

Il dit ça en fixant Larxene, et elle est à deux doigts de lui balancer son plateau à la gueule quand elle percute l'insulte derrière les ordres.

"- Les putes elles restent ici, crevard !"

Mais personne n'écoute, bien sur. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, le borgne s'approche d'elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Attendre que ça passe, c'est encore la décision la plus sage.

Un grand type attrape Marluxia par le bras, à peu près certain qu'il peut rentrer cette chose dans une des deux catégories énoncées. Mais Naminé file devant sa protectrice pour essayer de le repousser, ses deux petites mains plaquées contre le torse bien trop puissant face à elle.

La gifle est cuisante.

Le bruit cogne contre les murs. Il y a ceux qui regardent, outrés. Ceux qui préfèrent fixer le sol. Ignorer sa perruque qui dégage à moitié et la plainte trop grave qui glisse entre ses dents. Et là, même s'il n'a jamais vraiment trop compris ces histoires d'il et d'elle, Axel sent quelque chose qui le frappe subitement à l'intérieur. C'est un gamin, une gamine, n'importe quoi, mais certainement pas le genre de personne qui mérite de se prendre une beigne à lui dévisser la tête. Et bien sûr, quand Marlu s'insurge, il y en a une deuxième qui part. Et personne ne dit rien. Le silence. Ceux qui baissent les yeux.

Combien de fois est-ce qu'il a vu ça ?

Combien de fois ont-ils simplement détourné le regard, subit sans rien dire, lui compris ?

"- Eh calme, elles vont pas te faire de mal."

Conscient de la tension ambiante, l'allumé élève la voix. Il se tourne vers le meneur de cette drôle de meute, ses bras, longs bras filiformes qui s'étirent en imitant des pattes d'araignée, levés en signe de paix. Il s'approche comme il l'a fait avec Van le jour de son arrivée. Van qui est en sécurité.

"- Tu veux pas plutôt venir t'asseoir et boire un coup avec nous ? Ça te détendra."

Il pique. Saïx se tend. Il s'avance, les traits brusquement tirés. Mais même quand la colère le gagne, son visage reste désespérément neutre. Comme un océan que la mer effleure, qui s'écrase contre les rocher dans un rugissement monstrueux, mais qui reste plat à l'horizon.

"- Puis ça te rappellera le bon vieux temps, hein ? "

Et s'il sent qu'il est en train de battre son record de conneries, Axel ne peut plus s'arrêter. Il s'adresse à ce type, ce chien de garde qui s'approche d'un pas maîtrisé, qui porte sa main à sa hanche dans un geste contrôlé. Il lui sort un de ses sourires aiguisés, un soupçon mesquin, presque complice, plein d'une confiance qui n'a plus rien de prudent. Il l'a envoyé chier, la prudence. Il a tellement l'habitude, après tout, depuis le temps qu'il vient ici. Les descentes, il connaît.

Le coup de matraque en plein dans la gueule par contre, il découvre.

Un craquement. La douleur cuisante qui explose brutalement dans sa mâchoire quelques secondes après le coup le sidère. Il tombe à genoux, ses mains plaquées contre l'os frappé. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Sa voix résonne à l'autre bout de la pièce, brièvement.

Et soudain, c'est dans son ventre que ça éclate. Encore. Encore. Et encore. La douleur vive.

Sur ses hanches. Ses jambes. Encore. Les plaintes. Son torse.

Des coups. Encore. Toujours.

Ça explose et ça ronge tout son corps. Complètement sonné qu'il est, il ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

Mais il sent comme ça fait mal.

* * *

Mm, je suis désolé ? Je recommencerai pas ? Je jure que j'ajouterai la résolution "Je n'écrirai plus de fanfics ou Saïx frappe Axel" dans mes résolutions de 2020 ? Non mais en vrai y avait deux chapitres qui finissaient bien, je trouve que je progresse vachement en Vanixel positif.

Bref, je vous donne rendez-vous pour je sais pas quand, sûrement deux semaines encore. En attendant comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis et merci d'être passé !


	4. La colère et la peur

Hey !

Je poste ce chapitre sans trop m'attarder, parce que je suis mort physiquement mais que si j'attends jeudi - oui, tant que je ne dors pas on est encore mercredi - j'aurai une semaine de retard et je refuse.  
Aussi, je m'excuse parce que cette partie devait être la dernière, et que ce n'est pas le cas parce qu'en fait elle était beaucoup trop longue et que je dois couper. MAIS la dernière partie est écrite, et je m'engage à la poster dans trois jours max.

Comme d'hab, merci beaucoup aux gens qui me relisent, surtout **Syln**, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu poster ce soir sans iel.

S'il reste des fautes, mettez ça sur le compte de mon actuel taux d'alcoolémie non raisonnable. (Pour ma défense, on vient de fêter la fin de l'année scolaire avec ma promo)

Aussi, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux joyeux, et que si vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à lire un truc qui risque d'être assez dur, attendez peut-être la dernière partie qui sort dans trois jours.

Merci à **Milou** pour sa review qui m'a, comme toujours, motivé à fond. Tes avis sont toujours un bonheur à lire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

La colère et la peur

_20 Juin 1969_

Ses yeux sur son pansement. Ses bandages. Ses bleus qui dépassent. Sa gueule éclatée qui trouve encore le moyen de sourire après la putain de soirée qu'ils ont passée, quelques jours avant. Du blanc sur sa peau là où le tissu protecteur recouvre. Plus de sang, mais des tâches violacées qui rongent son épiderme comme une maladie. Comme la mort qui guette.

"-Gaffe, ça fait mal."

Même parler c'est douloureux. Sa mâchoire va mieux, mais les mots laissent encore des ondes douloureuses qui se diffusent, comme un caillou balancé dans l'eau qui vient y dessiner des ronds. Ça court sous sa peau, putain de coup qu'il s'y est pris. Mais au moins c'est fini.

Lassé par ses longues journées passées alité et les plats liquides de Kairi, il a fini par lever son cul de son lit pour le poser ici. Son bandage thoracique le gêne dans cette position, mais tant pis, il fait avec. Les côtes ne vont pas se réparer toutes seules.

Van est minutieux. Des doigts de fée qu'il a, vraiment, quand il décolle les pansements d'Axel pour l'aider à les changer. Patient, consciencieux, concentré. Il cache bien le morceau de colère qui lui entrave la gorge. Le renard sent d'ici tout ce qu'il doit penser, et il s'en amuse. Dans sa tête, ça doit ressembler à _Mais quelle idée il a eu ce con, de se pointer dans cet état ? Faut qu'il se repose, qu'il reste au fond de son lit et qu'il arrête de solliciter ses pauvres jambes déglinguées. C'est un miracle qu'elles soient pas pétées, mon dieu._

Mais il ne dit rien. Il s'occupe de toutes ces compresses qu'il faut changer, même si ça se voit dans ses yeux, ses yeux qu'il baissent pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Est-ce qu'il lui en veut d'être venu quand même ?

"- Je sais. Bouge pas."

Attentif, il vient coller le coton protecteur sur la joue noircie du rouquin. C'est presque naturel, ce geste. Est-ce qu'il a déjà eu à le faire ?

"- Merci.

\- Parle pas pour rien dire. T'es pas censé bouger.

\- Si je le fais c'est que c'est pas si horrible."

Mais ce qui est horrible, sûrement, c'est de l'écouter parler en mâchant la moitié des mots, la bouche à peine ouverte pour reposer la pauvre mâchoire inférieure. Ce qui est horrible, c'est d'essayer de soutenir son regard et de voir qu'il sourit encore après ça. Comme s'il avait déjà oublié. Comme si c'était normal.

"- T'as été sacrément con.

\- Je me suis trouvé plutôt bon orateur, je t'avoue. Dommage qu'il ait pas apprécié le truc.

\- T'aurais pas dû le provoquer.

\- Avoue, t'aurais fait pareil à ma place.

\- Bah non justement. C'était débile."

Axel soupire. Il chasse ses mots d'un geste de la main, la main qui va bien, un des quelques trucs qu'il a pu protéger. Ça n'a plus d'importance, tout ça. Il veut juste oublier et passer à autre chose. Ne pas se souvenir de la douleur qui serpentait dans son corps. Ne pas songer que ça pourrait arriver, encore. A lui ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

"- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Le flic ?

\- Non, le pape."

Il dit ça comme il cracherait dans la rue, mais c'est limite si ses mains ne tremblent pas quand il les sent près de lui. De la peur ? De la colère ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous ce corps qu'il a tellement serré, qu'il pourrait à peine étreindre sans que les larmes ne lui brûlent les yeux au réveil des ecchymoses ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent, Vanitas ?

"- Ouais.

\- D'où ?

\- Le lycée."

Le corbeau essaye vraiment, cette fois, de garder ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il croit comprendre, Axel le voit, et sûrement qu'il a déjà capté le truc. Et l'enflammé, il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de lui sourire avec cette trogne qui veut dire "C'est con, hein ?". Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce qu'ils n'y peuvent rien.

"- C'est pas un ami d'enfance, mais presque. On devait se connaitre depuis qu'on avait genre ... huit ou neuf ans, un truc comme ça ? "

Il fouille dans sa mémoire pour tout retrouver. Récupérer ces moments qui ne reviendront jamais.

"- On s'étendait grave bien, du genre à trainer toujours ensemble même quand on faisait rien. Les deux gars qu'on sépare pas, tu vois ?"

Il se rappelle, les bancs du lycée. Les clopes fumées en douce.

"- On avait d'autres potes et tout, mais lui ... Lui c'était pas pareil. On avait toujours fonctionné à deux. Ça allait pas changer, logiquement.

\- Faut croire que si. Il avait pas l'air de t'aimer des masses.

\- J'ai vu."

Son visage déformé, l'horreur et l'incompréhension. Ses deux mains sur son torse pour le pousser loin. Très loin.

"- Ça a évolué, avec le temps. C'est con, hein, mais je me suis dit ... Je veux dire, tu peux pas éprouver ça pour l'autre, et penser que c'est pas son cas. Si je ressentais un truc pareil, forcément que c'était la même chose pour lui. Tu peux pas aimer quelqu'un aussi fort sans que ce soit réciproque." Il sourit amèrement face à cette logique à deux balles en laquelle il a cru. "On se connaissait tellement, c'est venu naturellement pour moi. Je pensais que les choses avaient aussi changées de son côté.

\- T'as fais quoi ?

\- Un truc qui fallait pas, apparemment."

Van attend. Axel regarde ailleurs.

"- Je l'ai embrassé."

"Mais ça va pas la tête ? T'es dégueulasse ! " Ces mots-là dans sa bouche, impossible d'imprimer. Et dans ses yeux, plus forte que tout le reste : la peur.

"- Il a pas dû aimer.

\- On était amis, puis on l'a plu été. C'est aussi simple que ça."

C'est fou comme c'était facile de tout envoyer bouler. Briser une si belle amitié. Si précieuse. Un rien, et le château s'était effondré. Là où il pensait voir un roc solide ne se tenait en vérité qu'un vulgaire et fragile château de cartes. Luxord aurait sûrement aimé la métaphore, tiens.

Un sourire un peu tordu déforme la bouche du renard. Sa mâchoire lui fait mal. Il inspire un grand coup, le temps de se convaincre que la douleur vient de son corps, et pas du souvenir.

"- J'ai vu ça.

\- C'est con."

Con, là, ça veut dire tellement de chose qu'il ne dit justement pas. _C'est injuste. C'est ironique. C'est tellement naze que ça se soit fini comme ça. Et maintenant, regarde où on en est._

Un verre d'eau, c'est tout ce qu'il tient ce soir, le bestiaux. Larx a dû flipper qu'il s'énerve une fois sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Faut dire que l'ambiance est tendue, ça aide pas. Et sans la musique de Dem pour tous les calmer, sans les rires puissants de Marlu, l'air est lourd. Ils sont lasses. Epuisés. Mais sûrement que d'ici quelques jours, ils sauront de nouveaux s'amuser.

"- Voilà."

Van en a fini avec les pansements, il rend ses affaires à Axel. Le grand rouquin les récupère sans rien dire.

"- Tu vas rester longtemps, ce soir ?

\- Pas trop. Kai veut pas que je me fatigue.

\- T'es pas venu pour la raccompagner ?"

_Non, je suis là pour te voir._ Le rouquin ne dit rien. Il laisse juste un sourire incompréhensible sur ses lèvres.

"- J'aurai fait ma sortie du jour, c'est plutôt bien."

Vanitas regarde ailleurs. C'est fou comme ses yeux, ses yeux profondément imperturbables ont changé. Cette hargne que l'épouvantail croyait voir, parfois, elle tremble dans son œil. Le puits est plein. Est-ce qu'il va déborder ? A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble, le teigneux, quand son cœur prend le pas sur sa raison ?

"- Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?"

Leurs mains ne se touchent pas.

"- Je m'inquiétais pour Roxas.

\- Il vient plus.

\- Je sais. J'ai flippé et j'ai oublié. Ça va vite, ces choses là."

Leurs mots sont plats. C'est une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, si on en oublie le sujet. Et encore.

"- Ils t'ont rien fait ?

\- Kairi m'a pas laissé intervenir.

\- Tant mieux."

Vanitas ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sort. Pourtant, Axel sent toute l'amertume qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher. _Tant mieux ?_ Il devine sur son visage le timbre acéré qu'il prendrait en lui volant ses propres mots. Mais jamais ils ne viennent franchir ses lèvres. Il garde cette rancœur pour lui.

xoxoxox

_23 juin 1969_

La joie n'est toujours pas au rendez-vous, ce soir. A moins que ce ne soit simplement l'humeur d'Axel qui déteigne sur sa vision. Après tout, il y en a bien qui rient et qui dansent. La musique de Dem enjoue le grand rouquin, lui fait taper les doigts sur le rebord de la table. Mais si son sourire demeure sur son visage, ses yeux perdent de cette mesquinerie naturelle qui précède ses mauvaises blagues. Il est bien. Mais il lui manque quelque chose. Quelque chose que l'inquiétude nouvelle qui le ronge doucement lui vole peu à peu. Son insouciance.

Il l'a toujours su, pourtant, que ce monde-là recelait de fourbes pièges pour les gens de son espèce. Mais il a fallu qu'il les tâte de près pour s'en inquiéter vraiment. Donner un grand coup de talon dans le piège à loup pour sentir quelque chose de plus profond que ce simple stress à l'idée d'un bruit dans les escaliers. Les pas au-dessus d'eux, ceux qui marquent l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu, ils n'ont pour lui plus le même son. Ils semblent plus forts, plus précipités. Plus menaçants. Et quand c'est un habitué qui passe la porte, Axel se détend un peu. Il tourne la tête pour revenir vers sa sœur, vers Demyx, vers l'inconnu qui lui tape la discute. Il fait comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il découvre lentement le goût de la peur. La peur d'une proie qui sait, qui sent qu'on la guette.

"- Elle est toujours pas là ?"

Kairi secoue la tête, récupérant sur une étagère les bouteilles que Larxene manipule habituellement. Elle attrape un verre et gère les mélanges comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. La blonde a dû lui apprendre deux trois trucs entre deux clients.

"- Elle était pas en forme hier, de toute façon. Vaut mieux qu'elle se repose.

\- C'est pas ton boulot de faire le service.

\- Bah, avec le monde qu'on a ce soir, j'vais pas me fouler le poignet.

\- Tu vas quand même pas tout gérer.

\- Laisse. So doit venir de toute façon, j'ai demandé à Lux d'aller le chercher. Il aidera."

Avant, Kai se serait offusquée haut et fort de ce manque à l'appel, non sans râler profondément contre la masse de travail qu'on lui collait entre les pattes. Mais elle est si calme ce soir, avec ce regard concentré qui ne la lâche jamais. Alors Axel hausse les épaules. Il regarde sa sœur, sa sœur aux bras frêles qui s'acharne à la tâche sans jamais la craindre, sûre d'elle. Sa sœur qui le zieute de temps en temps aussi, un reste d'inquiétude dans les mirettes quand ses iris se posent sur les derniers bleus autour de sa mâchoire. Elle se fait du souci pour lui, il le sent. Le pire, c'est encore qu'il sait qu'elle a raison.

"- Et tu l'as envoyé quand ?"

La serveuse improvisée regarde vers l'horloge.

"- Ça fait presque une demi-heure, il devrait plus trop tarder."

Soupirant, l'asperge tourne sur sa chaise. Quand il ne flippe pas, c'est l'ennui qui le gagne. Vanitas n'est pas là, Luxord est parti et il ne peut plus emmerder Larx. Il y a bien Nami, affalée sur le comptoir, son visage caché derrière les bras. Mais il sent juste à la voir comme son estomac se noue, comme la peur la hante vicieusement. C'est ça chaque fois que Marluxia n'est pas là, elle s'en fait. Et ce soir, Axel n'est pas bien sûr de pouvoir la rassurer. Même l'absence de Van l'angoisse. Et Roxas, pourquoi n'est-il jamais revenu ?

L'allumé soupire. Se levant de sa chaise, il s'approche de la jeune fille et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

xoxoxox

_24 juin 1969_

Le noiraud pose son verre sur la table. Le geste est brusque, sec. Axel croit d'abord que c'est la boisson qui lui déplait.

"- Mauvais choix ?

\- Tourne la tête."

Surpris par sa vivacité, Axel obéit et regarde dans la direction indiquée. Ses iris nucléaires se posent sur Xigbar, d'abord, qui discute à une table en compagnie d'un homme en noir fort peu rassurant. Il remarque la mallette entre les pieds de la chaise et le regard assuré du borgne. Une transaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale dans le coin, pas de quoi inquiéter Vanitas.

Mais la voix déchirée qui lui parvient l'interpelle brusquement. Il la reconnait. Cet entre deux qui s'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus dans les graves, c'est Naminé. Il trouve autour d'elle le regard infiniment désolé de Kairi et la colère venimeuse de Larxene.

Il comprend. Bien sûr qu'il comprend, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Parce que ça n'arrive pas pour la première fois, et que ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Mais pour être sûr, pour noyer le reste d'espoir, il s'avance.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Marlu."

Oui. Evidemment.

Vanitas suit immédiatement, le regard indéchiffrable. Il a quelque chose qui pétille au fond des yeux, un mélange qu'Axel ne peut déchiffrer et qu'il préfère encore ne pas comprendre. Ça aussi, ça l'effraie.

"- Merde ..."

L'épouvantail se tourne vers ça cadette, mal à l'aise. Si l'enclume qui lui tombe sur les épaules le force brusquement à s'asseoir, elle doit broyer sa cadette. Il lit le choque sur son visage, ses traits figés qui se détendent lentement alors qu'elle comprend, que les larmes se forment au coin de ses mirettes. Pas des flots, non, deux perles qui naissent sous le choque, disparaissent sur ses joue pour ne lui laisser qu'une expression égarée. Elle aurait voulu que son inquiétude se révèle infondée, sûrement. Comme toujours. Comme chacun d'entre eux. Mais elle savait quel genre de risques planaient sur sa semblable. Elle savait qu'on en comptait bien d'autres dans le caniveau. Et puis Marluxia, elle ne se cachait pas. Elle avait toujours cette fierté dans le regard et ce sourire discret, non moins assuré, qui la plaçant au-dessus de ceux qui lui crachaient à la face.

"- Tu l'as appris quand ? " Axel demande en se tournant vers Larxene, plus secoué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Hier soir."

Merde. C'est le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Merde, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Parce que c'est tellement con. Tellement soudain. Tellement cruel. Et prévisible pourtant.

Désespérément banal.

"- Tu sais ... T'as les détails ?"

Il sort ça, le dégout au bout de la langue. Mais il ont tous, autour de lui, ce besoin de savoir. D'entendre, jusqu'au bout.

"- Ils ont retrouvé le corps sur la rive.

\- Rien de plus ? " Kai ajoute, tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de Naminé comme pour l'éloigner de l'horreur.

"- Simple noyade. D'après les flics."

La blonde lâche ça, un sourire dégouté sur le visage. Et elle rit, elle rit jaune, elle rit noir, ça lui déborde des lèvres de tout ce qu'elle a laissé passer tout ce temps, sans rien dire, habituée. Habituée comme eux parce que c'est normal après tout, qu'on entend toujours ça chez les autres mais qu'aujourd'hui c'est chez eux et qu'ils le prennent brusquement dans la gueule.

"- Je suppose qu'on aura rien de plus.

\- Bien sûr qu'on aura rien de plus, t'es con ou c'est ta mère qui te cognait contre le mur pour t'endormir ?"

Sa voix crache, brûle, de l'acide qui ronge. Et elle le fixe, les poings qui frappent brutalement la table. Elle inspire comme pour se calmer, mais l'air vient juste raviver ce qui lui ronge le thorax.

Merde, merde, merde. C'est vraiment arrivé.

"- Tu veux compter sur qui pour les nouvelles, les flics ? T'as cru qu'ils allaient ouvrir une enquête ?"

Encore elle rit et c'est flippant, comme les bruit de pas dans l'escaliers. Kai s'inquiète, Vanitas se crispe, ses doigts serrés autour du comptoir.

"- Mais putain ils vont rien faire ! Bien sûr qu'ils vont rien faire, c'était qu'un pauvre travelo ! Ils vont les couvrir les saloperies de ce genre, si c'est pas eux qui les ont faites !"

Axel lève les mains en signe de paix.

"- Larx, calm-

\- Non pas calme bordel ! Me dis pas ça à moi ! Ils l'ont trouvée crevée dans la rivière et ils veulent faire croire que c'est qu'un suicide à la con alors qu'on sait tous que non ! Mais ça compte pas parce que c'était une putain de tafiole qu'ils ont crevée, hein ?

\- Larxene ...

\- J'ai pas envie de me calmer, merde !"

Elle frappe encore le comptoir, bouillonnante, les yeux pleins d'amertume. Ses poings fermés serrent si fort qu'il peut voir la peau blanchir au niveau des articulations. Autour d'eux les voix se taisent, les plus proches se tournent. Dem cesse brusquement de jouer, regarde et reprend doucement, comme pour distraire le reste de la salle. Les verres qui tremblent sur le comptoir se calment, laissant derrière eux le souvenir d'un long crissement.

Et puis il n'y a plus de bruit. La furieuse entrouvre les lèvres, cherche des mots, quelque chose à vomir au monde pour montrer qu'elle lui en veut et qu'elle ne pardonnera jamais. Mais rien ne vient. La fureur demeure dans ses yeux mais elle s'arrête devant sa bouche. Elle la referme. Inspire. Secoue la tête. Quand elle la redresse, un œil mordoré se plante dans les siens.

"- Viens."

La voix de Xigbar est aussi douce qu'intransigeante. Larxene le fixe avec hargne mais elle obéit quand même. Les deux s'éloignent du bar pour discuter un peu plus loin, pendant qu'Axel échange de longs regards entendus avec ses deux camarades. Pas d'éclats ici. Malgré la colère, malgré la peur et l'incertitude, on ne leur accordera pas le droit de perturber les lieux. Xemnas n'aime pas qu'on attire l'attention sur son petit trafique.

"- Alors ?"

Kairi les regarde tous les deux.

"- Alors quoi ?" le noiraud lâche, presque sec.

Elle voudrait répondre, mais ses mots ont dû rejoindre ceux de sa supérieure. Rien à dire. A ajouter. A penser. Alors quoi ? Alors rien. C'est fini. Ils se résignent et ils passent à autre chose.

"- T'as un endroit où rentrer ?" la rouquine demande à la jeune fille en s'asseyant près d'elle, inquiète.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Non." le sourire de Kairi est d'autant plus désolé qu'elle le sait impuissant à consoler sa camarade. "Ça ne va pas aller."

Et elle la serre contre elle, sous le regard agité du corbeau. Axel remarque, il fixe l'écorchée depuis tout à l'heure. Ses yeux plus jaunes encore que ceux de Xigbar cherchent des réponses sur ce visage bouleversé et ces épaules puissantes. Il veut quelque chose, l'allumé le sent, même s'il ne sait pas quoi, mais il finit simplement par se détourner, ses lèvres plissées en une ligne furieuse.

Et dans ces iris insondables, Ax retrouve ce sentiment oppressant qu'il a déjà deviné bien des fois. Ce quelque chose, comme un secret. Peut-être ... De la rage ?

"- Si t'as besoin tu viens à l'appart, on te préparera un lit." la plongeuse note l'adresse sur un morceau de feuille qui traine. "T'hésites pas. S'il te faut un endroit où aller, tu viens chez nous."

Un peu perdue, l'autre hoche simplement la tête avant de plier le papier. Pas de poche sur sa robe immaculée, elle glisse l'objet dans le petit sac qu'elle transporte avec celle, celui où Axel a déjà aperçu son carnet et sa petite boite ronde de crayons de couleurs.

Un chez soi ... Il n'y a jamais vraiment pensé l'enflammé, et il regarde soudain autour de lui. Est-ce qu'ils ont tous un endroit où rentrer, ces gens là ? Question rhétorique, les quelques sans abris qui trainent font la réponse négative. Mais les autres ? Roxas il était jeune, en forme, sûrement qu'il avait ses parents derrière. Marlu personne ne sait. Peut-être que Nami restait avec elle ou qu'elle restait avec Nami. A toujours les voir ensemble, ça semblerait presque logique, même s'il suffit de voir la petite qui s'inquiète- s'inquiétait quand elle n'avait pas de nouvelles pour comprendre qu'elles ne devaient pas se retrouver si souvent à l'extérieur. Et elle justement, elle dort où ce soir ? Chez sa famille, chez elle, chez des amis, sous un pont ? Elle a l'air toute propre, c'est bien qu'elle a une piaule à peu près potable ?

Par politesse, Axel s'écarte. Sa sœur l'en remercie par un faible sourire avant de s'asseoir à sa place, et Larxene ne tarde pas à revenir à son poste. Le travail les attend, peu importe les nouvelles.

De retour près de sa table, le renard hésite. L'ambiance est tendue, il n'a pas vraiment le cœur à boire. Le gout de l'ivresse ne lui plait pas si elle n'est pas festive. Se torcher pour aller geindre dans un coin, très peu pour lui. Alors il regarde Vanitas. Ses lèvres, sa mâchoire carrée, son regard qui brûle. L'envie lui vient facilement, le sexe est une alléchante distraction. Il veut quelque chose qui flamboie, qui efface le reste, et des étreintes tendres tout autour pour l'apaiser. L'autre a dû le capter, puisqu'il s'assoit près de lui. Est-ce qu'il doit prendre ça pour un "oui" ?

"- On devrait peut-être rentrer."

Dans un lit, les étreintes. Un vrai. Un endroit confortable, des draps chauds à agripper sous leur corps. Juste un coin où se reposer, allongé, une tête brune sur son épaule.

"- Pas envie.

\- De retourner chez toi ?"

Van hausse les épaules.

"- L'appart est libre pour quelques heures."

Il redresse la tête, le fixe, soupire. Son sourire se rit d'Axel.

"- Tu penses vraiment à ça maintenant ?

\- Bah, on pourrait aussi jouer au scrabble.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sans les vêtements. Et sans le scrabble."

Il devrait rire, au moins pouffer un peu. Mais Ax sent comme le sourire sur ses lèvres est misérable. Il est épuisé alors que la soirée vient de commencer. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un truc pour chasser ces sentiments plombants qui pèsent lourds. Oublier que sa mâchoire le lance quand il veut manger. Qu'il lui reste encore de vagues marques sur le reste du corps. Et des souvenirs qui font se crisper ses mains.

Mais quand il se penche pour embrasser le noiraud, l'autre doit se faire si prudent pour ne pas le blesser. Il ne peut plus poser la main le long de son visage pour le rapprocher brusquement. Leur frustration commune leur arrache un rire pitoyable.

"- T'es même pas en état.

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

\- Pas envie de t'accompagner à l'hosto après.

\- J'suis pas en sucre non plus."

Enfin plus maintenant. Même s'il marche encore au régime purée.

"- Tu d'vrais rester avec ta sœur. Elle en a deux à ramasser, là.

\- C'est pas comme si j'allais servir à grand chose."

Axel zieute en direction du bar, où Larxène serre toujours les dents. Nami a disparu, mais l'asperge suppose que le bout de robe blanche qu'il aperçoit du côté de la plonge, là où Kairi s'est éclipsée, lui appartient. Sûrement qu'elles discutent à l'abri des regards, chacune soucieuse de ne pas attirer l'attention. Les rumeurs ont vite fait de s'installer, la curiosité de certains ne connait pas de limite.

En y regardant d'un peu plus près, il lui semble percevoir les messes basses autour d'eux. Les sifflements haineux de certains, comme une colère patiente tapis dans les recoins de la pièce, qui se cache mais qu'il croit deviner. Ax remarque un type qui interpelle son compagnon, murmure. Et puis plus un mot entre les deux, mais ce regard identique, la compréhension mutuelle. Les doigts qui caressent le rebord d'une bouteille en verre. J'te _les défonce la prochaine fois qu'ils descendent_ l'allumette croit entendre, mais il préfère éluder. Ils ne défoncent personne, eux. Il se cachent et ils attendent que ça passe. Et même s'ils voulaient, ils n'en auraient pas les moyens.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il préfère croire.

"- On se fait chier."

C'est ce moment-là que Xigbar choisit pour revenir, après un bref passage à l'étage. Et juste à le voir taper dans ses mains, tout le monde comprends.

"- Allez les gars ! Ça va pas tarder à débarquer, alors tous ceux qui risquent des emmerdes dégagent ! J'veux pas d'embrouille, c'est compris ?"

Le silence ce fait. Les gens se regardent. Et excepté le type étrange qui discutait avec le borgne en début de soirée, personne ne bouge. L'homme en noir s'enfuit avec sa mallette, son manteau tout de nuit laissant deviner quelques mèches grises qu'Axel a déjà aperçues.

"- Je déconne pas. Vous r'descendrez après si vous voulez, mais là va falloir bouger."

Sous son sourire presque compatissant, l'impératif sonne comme une menace. Une menace qui doit bien en convaincre trois ou quatre, puisque certains client se lèvent et s'éclipsent en passant par la porte d'entrée. Mais il y en a aussi qui restent. Bien assis sur leur banquète, leur chaise ou même leur table, ils dardent le bras droit du boss d'un œil peu avenant. _On bougera pas _que ça dit, ces visages las et durs, pleins de hargne et de fatigue. Il y en a même un, celui qu'Axel a repéré tout à l'heure, avec sa tignasse sombre et son immense tatouage usé qui décorent la peau basanée des ses bras, qui saisit sa bouteille. Son regard provoquant n'intimide en rien Xigbar, cependant.

"- J'vous préviens, ceux qui font du grabuge, ils iront se murger la gueule ailleurs. J'suis un gars sympa, mais on veut pas d'emmerde ici. Enfin, pas trop d'emmerdes, vous avez compris le truc." il s'avance, prend le temps de faire craquer son poignet dans un demi tour calculé avant de poser délicatement sa main sur la table, face à l'homme. "Pigé ?"

Trop douce, son expression. Le type serre les dents si fort qu'Ax le sent d'ici, mais il relâche sa bouteille. Il doit bien lui cracher quelque chose pour garder la face, des mots qui ne portent pas assez loin pour eux. Ils ne font qu'intensifier le sourire du balafré.

"- Allez, ceux qui doivent filer filent, les autres se tiennent à carreaux."

C'est sur ces mots que le rouquin réalise qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé. Ses fesses sont encore posées là où elles ne devraient plus être. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se lever.

Sait-on jamais, des fois que Saïx serait de la partie. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de lui dire bonjour.

"- Tu pars ?" Van demande.

"- Pas toi ?

\- J'vois pas pourquoi j'le ferais. J'bois pas d'alcool et j'porte pas de robe.

\- Même, ça pourrait dégénérer.

\- Quoi, t'as la trouille ?"

Et il se rappelle. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'Axel voit l'expression du regret sur le visage de Vanitas, mais il se reprend.

"- J'ai pas envie de bouger, là.

\- Allez Van, viens.

\- Va t'planquer si tu veux, moi je reste.

\- Quoi, tu vas passer la soirée tout seul à t'enquiller les verres d'eau ?

\- Au pire ça t'regarde pas ?

\- Remonte au moins le temps que ça se tasse, tu redescendras quand ce sera passé.

\- Non."

Son ton est froid, écrasant. Et ces yeux intransigeants, Axel peine à les soutenir. Son ventre se serre. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il leur reste. Combien de temps avant que le cauchemar ne débarque. Il veut juste dégager, filer loin de tout ça et reposer son corps étriqué dans un grand lit moelleux. Pas de violence, plus de cadavre dans la rivière, juste le calme et la sécurité. Mais Van se tient là , devant lui, buté comme une foutue mule, sourd comme un pot, ses pieds bien ancrés sur le vieux parquet de la salle. La bête a fait son nid, rien ne semble pouvoir l'en dégager, pas même le danger.

Bordel.

"- Van, ça sert à rien de rester ici. Suffit qu'une connerie leur passe par la tête et ça va te tomber sur la gueule."

Cette gueule qui porte ses origines, sa peau plus sombre où le soleil a laissé sa marque hâlée.

"- Alors quoi, je vais m'planquer la queue entre les jambes et j'reste caché bien sagement comme ils veulent ?

\- C'est pas c'que j'ai dit.

\- Bah ça y ressemble.

\- Arrête de faire le con, t'as très bien compris.

\- Ouais, donc on va gentiment s'terrer dans un coin comme à chaque fois, le temps qu'ils foutent leur bordel.

\- Van-

\- Je bougerai pas putain, j'ai l'droit d'être là !"

La voix raisonne jusqu'aux oreilles de Xigbar. Si leur conversation attitrait déjà la multitude de regards interloqués, le dernier éclat fait d'eux le centre de l'attention. Impossible de rester après ça. L'allumé peste. Il sent les questions, l'agacement, même la peur autour d'eux. Celle qu'ils dégagent et qui contamine. Ses poings se serrent. Merde.

Il s'éloigne en vitesse, épargnant au borgne un reproche inutile. A la plonge, le regard profondément inquiet de Kairi l'effleure sans l'arrêter. Ne reste que le bruit des pas de Vanitas, tout près comme une ombre à ses trousses, un rat qui le suit à la trace. Les escaliers, l'air déjà frais qui le frappe une fois dehors. Ça y est, il est loin du danger. Van aussi. Et pourtant, il a encore ce vide au fond du ventre, cette crainte sournoise. Il sent quelque chose au dessus d'eux, quelque chose de grand, d'immense, d'écrasant. D'inévitable.

"- Ça y est j'suis dehors, t'es content ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ton verre d'eau, j'te le rembourserai.

\- T'es drôle putain, j'en crèverais la gueule ouverte."

Il s'adosse contre le mur, ses lèvres furieusement serrés. Ses traits tendus transpirent la colère retenue, ses yeux d'or fixent un point invisible dans la nuit noire qui les a recouverts. Le silence. Le bruit des voitures qui passent plus loin - laquelle déposera les bourreaux ? - les gens. Tout est normal. Presque. Pour les autres. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur. Ceux qui sont dans le bon camp. Et l'épouvantail finit par parler, parce qu'il sent ce truc entre eux qui menace d'exploser.

"- T'y retournes après ?

\- J'vais voir."

Ils se regardent. Détournent les yeux. Les doigts d'Axel jouent nerveusement, mais il n'a plus de mouchoir pour les occuper.

"- Et toi ?

\- Je rentre.

\- C'est tout ?

\- J'suis crevé, j'ai pas envie de rester.

\- Ouais, dis plutôt que t'as la trouille.

\- La soirée est naze, ça vaut pas le coup.

\- C'est sûr. Baiser planqués dans la réserve, c'était tellement l'éclate."

Il a dû trop parler avec Larxene, Van, parce que sa langue s'est acérée. Ses yeux pleins de venin font le tour du paysage sans jamais trouver où cracher. Mais ses mots touchent, eux. Axel inspire.

"- Ok d'accord, puisque t'as à ce point envie de l'entendre, ouais j'ai la trouille. J'ai la trouille parce que j'ai pas envie de me prendre une autre coup de matraque dans la gueule, merde Van ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?"

Le corps ce crispe. C'est le seul moment où le noiraud hésite. Le dernier.

"- C'est pour ça qu'ils gagnent.

\- Gagner ? Mais on parle pas d'une putain de partie d'échec, là ! Y a des gens qui s'en prennent plein la gueule dans cette histoire !

\- Bah justement Axel ! On s'en prend plein la gueule parce qu'on dit rien, on baisse la tête chaque fois qu'y s'pointent et les deux pauvres crétins qui ouvrent la bouche s'font péter les dents ! Et on la ferme, on attend que ça passe, on se cache quand ça revient et on laisse faire !

\- On a pas le choix !

\- Si on l'a! On l'a bordel !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Leur balancer ton cocktail à la gueule ? Allez c'est sûr, ils vont crever de trouille !

\- On peut se soulever ! On est plus nombreux, merde !

\- Ils ont des armes ! T'as envie de te faire descendre ?

\- On se fera crever de toute façon !"

La machine est lancée, c'est trop tard. Et Axel voudrait baisser le ton, lever ses grandes mains d'araignée et les poser sur les épaules de Van pour enfermer sa colère, mais le garçon s'avance vers lui comme un loup enragé, le visage plein de hargne. Il crache, il crache ce truc qui lui noue les entrailles, cette lueur que le rouquin lui devinait au coin de l'œil, ce quelque chose qu'il a toujours vu mais que Vanitas effaçait. Cette haine qu'il a gardée lovée en lui, que ce monde a inconsciemment nourrie.

"- Si on s'était bougés l'autre soir, si on avait empêché ces crevards de se barrer avec Marlu, elle aurait peut-être pas fini au fond de la rivière !

\- On pouvait rien faire Van !

\- Mais si on pouvait ! T'as réfléchi deux secondes ? Si on s'était _tous_ levés, c'est nous qui les aurions dégagés !

\- En attendant les renforts ?

\- Si on l'avait r'tenu l'autre malade, il t'aurait pas démonté la gueule !"

_Non_, Axel pense. _Non, vous auriez juste pris les coups. _Et tout se serait si mal terminé. Mais il n'y a pas de mots pour contenir Van.

"- On peut ! On peut leur montrer qu'on existe, qu'on est pas qu'un tas de vers planqués dans une cave ! J'en ai marre de me laisser écraser, tu peux comprendre ça ?"

Se laisser écraser. C'est fou comme Axel comprend, oui, et comme ces mots lui écrasent les poumons.

"- On a des droits ! Le droit de pas rester planqués, de pas se faire éclater quand on refuse de suivre les flics ! Le droit de vivre, merde! Je passerai pas ma vie caché parce que ça les arrange de pas voir ma sale gueule ! Moi aussi j'existe, et tant mieux si ça les emmerde !"

Le dernier mot résonne contre les murs. Essoufflé, Vanitas se redresse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine vide. Il inspire, expire, inspire encore, cherche dans l'air ce qui pourrait l'apaiser. Mais il n'y a rien, rien, parce cette gueulante ne change pas leur vie. Il se couchera épuisé, ce soir, et il se réveillera au bord de l'implosion demain. Et quand son amant tend la main pour essayer de le toucher, il se recule come un animal blessé, les crocs sortis, prêt à mordre. Il le regarde une dernière fois, incertain. Puis il détale.

Ax se détourne en jurant, portant sa main à sa mâchoire comme pour atténuer la douleur que les cris ont réveillée. Cette foutue situation ne s'arrangera jamais.

xoxoxox

_28 juin 1969_

C'est petit, chez lui. Chez eux. Deux chambres séparées, celle de Kai qui donne sur la rue et ses vitrines pétillantes, la sienne qui porte sur le magnifique mur de l'appart en face. Il s'en moque un peu, en vrai, c'est pas le genre à mater le paysage derrière la vitre. Mais parfois, quand il regarde le crépit épuisé par le temps et le tuyau abimé qui conduit l'eau de pluie, si proche, Axel se sent enfermé. Une fenêtre, mais pas d'issue. Cet endroit l'écrase. Mais c'est rassurant parfois, de se sentir écrasé. De vivre enfermer dans un confort qu'on connait. Pas d'inconnu. Pas de risque.

Il se lève pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à son reflet. Son visage ne porte plus l'immense marque bleue qui s'étalait à la jonction de ses mâchoires, mais la douleur revient parfois le titiller. Idem pour sa hanche, ses côtes, parfois ses genoux. Sa lèvre éclatée ne laisse plus qu'une petite cicatrice rouge, tellement discrète face à la plaie explosée qui se tenait là deux semaines avant. Avec un peu de chance, elle se verra si peu qu'il pourra mentir à son sujet.

_" Ça ? Une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers quand j'étais gamin."_

_"Une vitre que j'avais pas vu. Une vraie saloperie, ces portes vitrées."_

_"Une bagarre au collège. La gueule de l'autre valait pas mieux."_

Il lui faudra un truc un peu plus crédible pour son père, une excuse si naturelle qu'il ne penserait jamais à la remettre en question. Qu'il n'ait pas à lui expliquer où son fiston passe ses soirées. Dans le meilleur des cas, le géniteur s'inquiètera de le retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital. Dans le pire ... Eh bien, ce sera un peu comme de ne plus avoir de père, hein ? Un sourire ironique étire les lèvres de l'enflammé à cette pensée. Au moins, il n'a pas à se soucier de l'avis de sa mère morte.

Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge lui apprend ce que le silence ambiant de l'appartement lui a déjà soufflé, le départ de Kairi. Elle a profité de sa sieste pour filer sans l'emporter, la fourbe. Encore, elle s'inquiète de le voir la suivre. Faut dire, la gueule qu'il devait avoir après le passage de Saïx, il lui ferait sûrement le même tour si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il serait même foutu de fermer l'appartement à clef et de voler celles de sa sœur pour peu qu'il le juge nécessaire. Elle, elle est plus tendre, plus flexible. Elle lui laisse une chance de venir quand même. Il ne l'a pas saisie hier - à quoi bon ? Deux soirs qu'il s'est pointé pour trouver la chaise de Van vide, et la déception lui rongeait le cœur plus fort qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Mais cette fois, il compte bien y aller. Même si le travail qu'il vient enfin de reprendre l'occupe, ses longues nuits sont d'un ennui mortel. Ici, il est chez lui sans être chez lui. L'alcool, les danses serrées et la musique de Dem lui manquent. Alors il jette son pyjama trop grand sur une chaise, enfile des vêtements plus serrés qui soulignent les traits minces que son corps dessine, puis il glisse son doigt dans l'anneau de fer qui relie toutes ses clefs entre elles.

"- Tu t'débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça." qu'il murmure pour lui, puisque Kai ne peut pas l'entendre.

Dehors, l'été fait des nuits encore chaudes. Pas besoin de se couvrir, la chemise sans manche qu'il porte suffit amplement. Et puis, la tignasse qui lui étouffe la nuque trompe ses sens, Axel ne connait pas le froid. C'est bien pratique, jusqu'au moment où il finit par s'enrhumer.

L'air frais, il le sent parfois qui caresse brièvement sa peau. Frais, pas froid, c'est encore agréable. Il profite en pensant aux désastreuses journées d'été, où le soleil vient lui brûler le dos derrière sa caisse.

La ville est une éternelle fête. Elle ne dort jamais, celle là. Il y a toujours un bruit de fond qui s'échappe de quelque part, un concert qui lui parvient, un voisin qui a laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, le tapage des bars et des restaurants, les voitures qui roulent encore. Un petit groupe traine non loin, il les entend qui cognent leurs canettes de bières avant de les descendre d'une traite pour le plaisir de l'ivresse rapide. En passant, il en voit un qui emballe une nana plutôt bien roulée. Ses cheveux blonds rappellent ceux de Larx, mais le rouquin jurerait que celle-là les fait décolorer.

A les voir se rouler des pelles comme ça, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que ce serait certainement plus simple pour lui de choisir cette voie. Finir bien rangé avec une jolie demoiselle qui ferait le bonheur de son unique parent. Trouver un vrai job et lui faire trois gosse, qui en feront eux-mêmes d'autre. Une famille. Une maison. Oublier ses nuits au sous-sol, cette autre vie qui lui laisse les souvenirs les plus intenses. Vivre normalement.

Tout aussi rassurante qu'elle est, cette pensée le débecte. L'image est trop nette, trop belle, trop rangée. Lui, il a toujours préféré le désordre. Celui des cheveux de Van, par exemple.

Il traverse la cinquième avenue avant de rejoindre cette partie de Manhattan qu'il connait si bien. Il se glisse entre deux immeubles, longe un parc dont il n'a jamais retenu le nom et s'apprête à plonger dans l'ombre d'une rue mal éclairée quand lui parvient soudain un pas de course précité. Curieux, il relève la tête sans cesser de marcher, jusqu'au moment où il reconnait une tignasse rouge qui tressaute au rythme de la cavale. Là, il se stoppe net, interloqué.

Kairi ?

"- Eh !"

Il lève la main tout en criant, s'assurant que sa cadette le repère. Son expression lui est indéchiffrable de si loin, mais il la connait assez pour deviner sa surprise.

Quelle n'est pas la sienne quand il voit enfin la peur sur ce visage fin, alors qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

"- Oh ! Ça va Kai ?

\- Y va pas !

\- De quoi ?

\- Le Destin-inn ! C'est mort, on rentre !"

Axel hausse un sourcil, pour le moins surpris.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Ça a dégénéré !"

Dégénéré. Il faut le temps pour que ça lui monte au cerveau, au renard. Dégénéré, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

"- Une descente qu'a mal tourné ?

\- La taupe a pas prévenu Xigbar.

\- Merde."

Elle lui prend violement la main pour l'entrainer dans l'autre sens. Ax suit, un peu perdu.

"- Mais pourquoi t'es partie ?

\- Ça a vraiment déconné et Larxene m'a dit de dégager.

\- A ce point ?"

Là, l'épouvantail s'arrête. C'est lui qui part, normalement. Lui, et tous ceux qui ont de bonnes raisons de ne pas s'éterniser. Mais les gens comme la blondasse et sa sœur n'ont pas à filer, encore moins quand c'est le boss qui les fait travailler. Xigbar n'apprécierait certainement pas de voir les employés s'éclipser.

"- On rentre Axel, c'est la merde là-bas."

Et ces mots n'ont plus le même sens, tout à coup. A nouveau, Axel sent le lourd présage qui plane et qui lui noue l'estomac. Quelque chose de grand. Trop grand.

"- Je comprends pas Kai, explique.

\- Quand on sera à l'appart.

\- Maintenant.

\- Axel !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Kairi connait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il ne bougera pas d'ici sans avoir obtenu satisfaction. Ses mains graciles, abimées par les plonges répétées, se crispent autour de son bras fin alors qu'elle inspire, cherchant les mots les plus brefs pour en venir droit au but.

"- Les gens ont pas eu le temps de filer. Nami était avec moi derrière le comptoir alors elle a pu se barrer dès qu'on a entendu que ça bougeait dans les escaliers, mais tous les autres étaient encore dans la salle quand c'est parti en vrille. Les flics sont entrés, ça a commencé à gueuler les ordres et à attraper toutes celles et ceux qui portaient des robes, puis t'en a un qu'a voulu embarquer Dem.

\- Dem ?

\- Larx avait fait des essaies maquillage sur lui comme quoi ça faisait ressortir ses yeux, il l'a gardé parce que ça le faisait marrer et ... Enfin merde ! Les gens ont pas laissé passer."

Pas laissé passer. Ça a du sens, sûrement. Mais dans la tête d'Axel, tout est soudain flou.

"- Y en a une qu'a éclaté une bouteille contre la table et les autres ont suivi."

Et le sol sous ses pieds, il le sent sans le sentir, il sombre debout et la nausée lui prend brusquement la gorge.

"- Ils se sont tous attaqués aux flics. Ils ont réussi à les faire sortir je crois, je sais plus, mais quand je suis partie ça hurlait et ils faisaient cramer les poubelles, une voiture aussi je crois et Van jetait des bouteilles avec les autres et-

\- Van ?"

Kai comprend qu'elle en a trop dit avant même que son frère ne la force à le lâcher.

"- C'est trop dangereux Ax !"

Elle crie autre chose, tend la main pour essayer d'attraper le pan de sa chemise, mais le mouvement est trop lent. Et Axel est si grand, il la distance bien vite alors qu'il s'élance derrière l'immeuble, dérapant pour s'accrocher de justesse au lampadaire qui le sauve. Sa course est folle, insensée, son instinct le guide plus que son souvenir du trajet. Et même quand il n'a plus de souffle, plus de force, il en trouve encore pour s'élancer vers la source de ce bruit qu'il a d'abord confondu parmi les concerts lointains et le tapage des bars. Ce bruit qui s'éraille dans la nuit sans fin, qui lui parvient de plus en plus clair alors qu'il approche enfin de ce chez-lui marginal.

"- Cassez-vous !"

Le son des bouteilles qui se brisent encore et encore, qu'on jette perpétuellement. Les poubelles qu'on reverse pour en récupérer. Les pas, la foule, les coups, les boucliers dressés contre ceux qui reculent. Les éclats victorieux. La chaleur des feux qu'on allume, qui font un foyer brûlant dans la nuit noire. Son crépitement.

"- C'est à nous ici !"

Les voix, les cris, comme ça hurle et ça rit même, et peut-être que ça pleure mais Axel ne fait pas attention, il ne cherche qu'un seul timbre.

"- Le pouvoir aux gays !"

Il scrute désespérément. Des gens juchés sur une voiture, pas de tignasse noire parmi eux. Deux gars qui passent près de lui en courant, mais pas d'yeux dorés sur leur visage. Des hommes si grands, trop pour lui rappeler le petit corps puissant de Van. La même peau parfois, et la même colère dans le regard. Mais pas lui. Toujours pas lui. Jamais lui.

"- Pouvoir aux gays !"

Une crête décolorée au loin. Demyx mon dieu, même Demyx, et il a cru voir le type de la dernière fois avec ses tatouages. Des habitués qu'il connait de vue. Le feu. Des inconnus. Le choque des objets jetés. Sûrement des types qui se sont ramené en apprenant que ça bougeait enfin. Les voix qui s'élèvent ensemble comme une seule puissance dévastatrice. Mais pas Vanitas. Jamais Vanitas.

"- Axel !"

Un cri qui n'est pas celui de la meute. Pas de la colère, une trouille sincère et vorace. Kairi l'a rattrapé, elle le tient solidement.

"- Attends !

\- Non !"

Ses yeux bleus supplient. Elle a tellement d'énergie cette gamine essoufflée, Axel jurerait qu'elle serait en train de lutter au côté des autres s'il n'était pas venu au monde. Elle aussi elle a de la colère, pour Marlu, pour les autres. Mais pour son frère, il n'y a que cette puissante terreur qui la motive. La peur de le perdre, parce qu'il y en a bien d'autre qui sont morts et qu'il s'approche toujours trop près du danger, lui. Toujours à jouer avec le feu. Et il se brûle, et un jour il y laissera sa peau. Alors elle tire sur sa manche pour le forcer à reculer.

"- Rentre !"

Et ça veut dire _reste en vie_, sûrement.

"- Rentre maintenant !"

Mais lui c'est pour Van qu'il a peur. Et il a beau chercher, désespérément, fouiller du regard cette foule pleine de juste colère, il ne trouve toujours pas ses épis noirs.

* * *

Pour ma défense, je voulais pas couper ici. J'ai même réfléchi à comment agencer le chapitre sans terminer comme ça, sauf que ça marchait pas à moins de poster un truc trop long pour que j'en soit satisfait. Et donc voilà. De toute façon, c'est la faute de Van, il met toujours trois milles ans à faire ce que j'avais prévu de lui faire faire. Donc voilà.  
Je vais de ce pas me coucher, parce que je suis bourré et crevé. Mais demain je bosse la suite à fond.

Bonne soirée à vous, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est le meilleur moyen de motiver un auteur !


	5. Après

J'avais dit que ça arriverait vite !

Enfin une partie qui fait pas 8 000 mots. mon dieu. C'est possible. On dit que c'est un épilogue, histoire que je puisse encore appeler ça un three-shot ? Non ? Tant pis.

(En vrai, ça devient techniquement ma fanfic finie la plus longue sur ce site. Pas pour longtemps, mais je suis content quand même.)

Je vous fait pas attendre plus parce que je sais pas quoi dire, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Après

Cinq jours. Ça a duré cinq jours. Cinq jours de cris, de guerre, cinq jours qui ont explosés. Ça s'est arrêté parfois, pour mieux repartir, comme un feu mourant au creux de la cheminée qui reprend soudain. Cinq jours dressés dans les rues, leurs armes de fortunes au poing, les seules qu'ils avaient pour se défendre. Cinq jour les feus allumés, les affrontements et la flicaille qu'ils poussaient à reculer, enfin. Cinq jours de fierté. Cinq jours, ils existaient vraiment. Cinq jours et c'était fou, incroyable. Cinq jours, et rien n'a pu éteindre leur colère si longtemps retenue.

Cinq jours qui étaient pour Axel comme cinq longues années, cinq longues journées et cinq longues nuits. Cinq jours sans nouvelles de Vanitas.

Il l'a bien cherché pourtant, au moins au début. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Son regard porté sur la foule noire jusqu'à ce que Kairi le traine enfin chez eux, il scrutait. Il ne l'a pas vu dans cette nuit d'enfer, mais comment le trouver au milieu de ce bain de rage revendicatrice ? Parmi cette foule, ces gens, ces voix qui s'élevaient, cette bête unie qui avançait. Cette armée. Ils étaient tous Vanitas, un peu. Il a cru l'apercevoir milles fois sans jamais le trouver. Il a deviné une silhouette qui n'était pas la sienne, une chevelure trop sage ou un regard trop vert, une peau pâle qu'il croyait plus sombre sous l'ombre du feu. Et puis un jour, ça l'a frappé de plein fouet, comme ça, et il a brusquement abandonné ses vaines recherches. Si Vanitas se trouvait ici, Vanitas ne partirait pas. C'était tellement vrai. Tellement con. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au rouquin pour rentrer chez lui, s'allonger dans son lit et attendre. Attendre que ça passe et qu'enfin le noiraud revienne.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas remis les pieds au Destin-inn depuis la levée de l'insurrection. Autant dire qu'après la première vague, le lieu n'était pas en état d'accueillir le moindre client. Il a vite fermé. Dommage pour Kai, il allait lui falloir un nouveau boulot, et elle n'avait pas des masses de temps pour le trouver. Le temps justement, ils le comptaient au bonheur de leurs économies qui, si précieuses qu'elles étaient, ne pourraient pas éternellement payer deux loyers. Prévoyant, Axel cherchait néanmoins un second job pour ramener à manger - depuis très exactement quinze minutes - l'une des solutions listées dans sa petite tête étant évidemment de transformer son mi-temps sympathique en temps plein bien plus rentable pour leurs assiettes. Il pourrait toujours en toucher deux mots au patron, avant la fermeture.

Cinq jours de furie, de verre brisé et de liberté. Cinq jours violents, puissants, écrasants. Cinq jours qui avaient fait de leurs rues le lieu du "pouvoir gay", comme ils hurlaient en avançant. Cinq jours qui en avaient terrifié certains, exalté d'autres. Cinq jours, des blessés. Cinq jours et la fin d'une époque de soumission, même s'il faudrait certainement des années, des dizaines d'années avant de pouvoir un jour entrevoir l'égalité. Cinq jours, un début.

Ou peut-être qu'une fois la clameur passée, le feu de leur colère tomberait dans l'oublie. Il y aurait des descentes à nouveau, ailleurs. Des insultes dans la rue, des parents horrifiés et des cadavres sur les berges du fleuve. Leurs amoures s'effaceraient au profit d'un modèle traditionnel plus confortable pour Monsieur tout le monde, et leurs baises retourneraient à la cave.

Axel ne sait pas, et la vie reprend doucement son cours sans se soucier de ses questions.

xoxoxox

_8 juillet 1969_

"- Ah."

Bien sûr, il fallait que ça arrive un jour.

"- Et vous comptez faire ça quand ?

\- On sait pas encore. On regarde depuis un moment pour les apparts. C'est pas sûr, mais y en a deux trois sympas qu'on visite cette semaine pour voir. On cherchera autre chose si ça nous plait pas.

\- J'vois."

Axel plonge sa cuillère dans un bol de céréales rempli à ras bord, la tête encore embrumée par les restes de sommeil. Il plisse les yeux. Force deux neurones à peu près potables à se connecteur entre eux. Il lui faut au moins ça pour pleinement comprendre l'histoire.

Donc, Kairi part. Avec Sora. Dans une semaine ou dans un mois, ou plus. Bien sûr, il sait ce que ça veut dire.

"- J'ai déjà prévenu la proprio. Elle voudrait savoir si tu comptes rester, du coup.

\- Bah."

L'allumé réfléchit, calant son pied contre celui de la table pour faire basculer sa chaise en arrière. Rester, ne pas rester … S'il veut garder sa petite chambre bien protégée, il va falloir trouver un remplaçant à sa sœur. Et ça veut dire vivre ici, dans cet endroit plein de souvenirs, avec un inconnu qui ne saura rien de lui. Un gars, une fille qui n'aura pas connu le bar et l'alcool, un intrus qui ne saura pas ses préférences. Qui ne les comprendra pas, aussi. Il devra se cacher jusque chez lui, dans son dernier cocon. Axel secoue la tête.

Oh, il pourrait bien trouver quelqu'un du même bord que lui, mais l'idée ne le tente finalement pas plus.

De toute façon, avec son boulot à plein temps à la supérette, il faudrait qu'il pense à prenne son envole.

"- Nan, j'vais chercher un truc aussi.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. J'veux pas me prendre la tête avec un gars que je connais pas." il glisse un regard amusée à sa cadette. " Puis je pourrai enfin ramener du monde à la maison, comme ça.

\- Ok je t'arrête tout de suite, je veux pas les détails."

Ils rient tous les deux, et l'aîné enfourne une nouvelle cuillerée de céréales dans sa bouche sans perdre son sourire. Elles sont plus tendres, ramollies par le lait qui s'est imprégné de leur sucre. Mais bon, qui dit molles dit plus simple à mâcher, un détail non négligeable. Heureusement pour lui, sa mâchoire le laisse tranquille aujourd'hui.

"- So doit être fou de joie.

\- Il a déjà prévu la déco et les plantes sur le balcon." encore, Kairi rit. "Il est ravi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Aussi."

Ses lèvres ont quelque chose de triste et d'heureux en même temps, le genre d'expression qui lui va bien. C'est un cap de sa vie qu'elle franchit, après tout. Mais c'est aussi toute une époque qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Leurs nuits pleines de musique, d'alcool et d'étranges amis.

"- Vous serez bien, tous les deux.

\- Y a intérêt !

\- Jusqu'au moment où t'en auras marre de ramasser les cheveux coincés dans le siphon. Et d'essuyer les gouttes de pisse sur la cuvette. C'est plus important qu'on le croit, ces trucs-là.

\- Bah, j'ai l'habitude avec toi.

\- Pardon ?"

Axel hausse un sourcil faussement outré, et ça pouffe encore autour de la table. La jeune fille - jeune femme, même - termine son jus de fruit avant de se relever, s'éloignant d'un air satisfait.

"- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?

\- Désolé, y a des trucs qui comptent plus que toi dans la vie.

\- Comme ?

\- J'ai un entretien d'embauche dans vingt minutes.

\- Et t'as pas l'impression de partir un peu tard ?

\- Ça va, Riku passe me chercher.

\- Genre.

\- Si si.

\- Tu dis ça comme s'il avait une bagnole.

\- Il en a une."

Surpris, le rouquin se tourne pour observer sa sœur, laquelle termine de remonter la fermeture de sa veste avant d'attraper son sac. Elle jette un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir du salon, guettant le moindre détail traître. Un petit élan de narcissisme le temps d'ajuster ses mèches.

"- Je te jure. Son père la lui a payée pour son anniversaire.

\- Il sait conduire, au moins ?"

Il glousse en attrapant l'oreiller qu'elle lui lance au visage, non sans sourire de la pique.

"- T'es trop con.

\- Quel gosse pourri gâté.

\- Peut-être, mais ça me fait un chauffer perso."

Pas faux.

"- J'y vais. Je tiens à ce que l'immeuble soit toujours en place quand je reviendrai.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux."

L'oreiller vole dans l'autre sens, mais il s'écrase contre la porte que la grande gamine a déjà refermée. L'objet tombe au sol dans un léger silence, et Axel se penche à nouveau vers son bol de céréales pour venir traquer les dernières survivantes au blé soufflé. Elles sont toutes spongieuses, maintenant. Il les fait rapidement disparaître au fond de son gosier avant de liquider le lait sucré, puis il se lève pour aller trouver une place au récipient sale dans l'évier déjà plein à ras bord. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge au salon lui apprend qu'il a le temps de faire disparaître toute cette vaisselle. Une chance pour Kairi, l'ennui motive son frère à faire sa part de ménage, et la cuisine retrouve bientôt une apparence plutôt acceptable. Satisfait, le renard va s'étendre sur son lit. Encore une demi-heure avant d'aller bosser. Il doit bien avoir un bouquin intéressant quelque part sur sa table de chevet.

Bientôt, il ne dormira plus ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui rester de leur belle époque ?

xoxoxox

_15 juillet 1969_

Les articles bipent quand il les passe. Un paquet de quatre tranches de jambon, un pack de bières, des carottes qu'il pèse avant de les passer aussi, et bip. Des blettes, des tomates, des biscuits apéritifs et des rouleaux de papier toilette, encore bip. C'est répétitif comme boulot, et même un peu chiant, voire très. Puis il y a toute la politesse autour, le grand sourire qu'il faut offrir même au plus con des clients, et la petite monnaie qu'il doit piocher dans le tiroir caisse parce les prix ronds ennuient apparemment ses supérieurs. Autant dire qu'Axel ne s'éclate pas tous les jours, ici. Mais au moins, ça paie. Pas bien, mais ça paie, et il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour le loyer.

Il n'a plus à s'inquiéter de rien, en fait. Ces actions mécaniques lui vident la tête. Toujours les mêmes gestes, encore et encore. Le cerveau en stand-by. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas devant sa sœur, il en a bien besoin.

Avant, il avait la promesse d'une charmante soirée en bonne compagnie après le boulot. Il comptait ce qu'il pourrait se permettre de dépenser en bières, parfois en bouffe pour le peu qu'on servait au Destin-inn, et il visualisait le bar et les têtes connues qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Maintenant, ces soirées là n'existent plus.

"- Bonne journée.

\- A vous aussi." il répond machinalement.

Il y a bien d'autres bars, évidemment. D'autres coins louches, il en a même visités certains pour voir. Pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'occuper, passer le temps. Chercher de vieux visages connus. Il a même recroisé Demyx, lequel semblait se porter comme un charme. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre ses souvenirs des émeutes, les coups qu'il aurait apparemment pris, mais ceux qui connaissent sa paresse naturelle y croient moyennement. Axel est un des seuls à savoir que c'est vrai. Pour la première nuit, au moins.

Ça lui a fait plaisir de retrouver son sourire moelleux et sa musique enjouée, mais c'était comme de regarder une pièce de puzzle enfoncée à la mauvaise place. La bonne personne, mais pas au bon endroit.

"- Bonjour."

Naminé est déjà passée chez eu deux ou trois fois, et Kairi s'est fait une joie de l'accueillir. Ils ne lui ont pas posé de questions sur ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie, maintenant, et elle n'a pas souhaité en parler. Ils étaient simplement content de constater que les autres allaient bien.

"- Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi."

Les autres, il ne les a pas encore recroisés. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Roxas depuis sa dernière venue, et qu'il n'en espère plus. Il ne saura jamais si le gamin a simplement cessé de venir, comme beaucoup de leurs visiteurs finissent par le faire, ou s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Agression, pensionnat, expulsion, thérapie de conversion. Enfin c'est comme ça. Quand on a pas d'infos, on fait avec. Ax guette quand même quand il aperçoit une tignasse blonde en épis, des fois que le moineau passerait faire ses courses ici.

"- Vous voudrez un sac avec ?"

Luxord et Larx, aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont devenus. Mais il n'a pas vraiment cherché, faut dire. Peut-être qu'en se renseignant un peu, il pourrait grappiller quelques infos à leur sujet.

"- Au revoir."

Et Vanitas. Vanitas. C'est bien un peu pour lui qu'il fait le tour des bars certains soirs. Il traque les coins mal réputés, les nids à pédés. Dem lui a filés quelques adresses où il aime passer ses nuits, à l'occasion. Mais rien, jamais rien, toujours de la déception quand il scrute la pièce sans retrouver ce visage familier. Il y a ceux qui lui ressemblent avec leur tignasse noir et leurs yeux insondables, ceux qui partagent son sourire sarcastique et son goût pour l'alcool fort et sucré, mais personne ici n'est et ne sera jamais Vanitas.

"- Madame ! Vous oubliez vos bouteilles.

\- Oh !"

Alors il bip. Il attrape les conserves de sardines, les bâtons d'encens, les mouchoirs, et bip. Les choux, la boite d'œufs, la bouteille de vin et bip. Le jus d'orange, les pots de confiture et bip. Le taboulé, le saucisson, l'eau, le lait et Bip. Encore, toujours, toute la journée. Et quand il ne travaille pas, il prend un livre, regarde un film, sort retrouver des amis qui ne savent pas qu'il se fout à genoux la nuit, dans la chambre d'un inconnu ou dans un parc que personne ne surveille. Des amis qui n'ont jamais connu que ses petites amies. Et le nom de Vanitas ne leur dit rien, à eux, et il ne savent pas les regrets qui rongent parfois Axel quand il pense à leur dernière dispute, quand il se dit que ce sont peut-être leurs derniers mots.

"- Merci.

\- Au revoir."

Ils auraient pu faire quelque chose de bien, si ça se trouve. Sans mariage, sans enfants et pas forcément pour la vie. Mais un appart à partager, des soirées devant la télé, au pieu, torchés et ivres de rires, c'aurait été sympa. Il aurait fallu le cacher au parents ou s'apprêter à ne plus jamais les revoir, sacrifier tout ce qu'on ne leur aurait pas permis, ce à quoi leur nature les fermait, supprimer quelques potes de leur liste et concilier leur caractère si différents, son accoutumance à la vie simple et cachée contre le besoin d'existence du corbeau. Mais ils auraient pu, peut-être. Et oui, il ne savait rien de cette sale teigne au final, même pas son nom de famille, son âge, ses passions ou son petit quotidien. Il ne savait que ses nuits dissimulées, ses lèvres, sa voix et ce foutu cynisme qu'il trainait partout. Vanitas était un inconnu. Mais un inconnu qu'il connaissait. Qui le connaissait.

Et il aurait vraiment voulu essayer.

"- Bonsoir !"

Mais les nuits au Destin-inn, la picole, les flics et l'odeur savonneuse des mains de Kai, ça n'existe plus. Et il aurait dû se joindre à eux, peut-être, quand ils criaient dans la rue, mais c'était la peur et non la colère qui nourrissait l'épouvantail. Il était fait pour suivre le rang, sagement, résigné depuis longtemps.

Au fond, il récoltait ce qu'il avait mérité.

"- C'est pas ouf quand même ici. Z'avez même pas d'ouvre boîtes pour les conserves.

\- Nous ne vendons pas ce genre d'articles, mais vous pourrez en trouv-"

_Vous pourrez en trouver plus loin sur l'avenue, en face du square_. C'est ce qu'Axel aurait très certainement dit s'il ne venait pas de croiser le regard ouvertement moqueur de Vanitas. Il a encore la conserve de petits pois entre les mains, et il doit bien la passer puisqu'il entend le bip caractéristique qui peuple ses journées. Mais quelque chose vient de bugger dans sa tête, les neurones sont en roue libre et ça court dans tous les sens.

"- Donc, ça fait combien ?

\- 17.56"

Vanitas. Mon dieu. Un instant, la fatigue de fin de journée lui fait croire qu'il rêve peut-être, mais il se serait très certainement réveillé face au choc si c'était vraiment le cas. Vanitas est là, devant lui. Et forcément que c'est Van, personne ne peut sourire comme ça, comme le roi du monde paresseusement avachi dans son fauteuil. C'est Vanitas même avec le bleu encore léger près de sa tempe, même avec son épaule en écharpe, sa main égratignée et les marques de brûlures au bout de ses doigts.

"- Non mais tu peux dire bonjour hein, je vais pas te bouffer."

L'adresse de la supérette. Il s'est rappelé.

"- Et j'vais pas te faire virer en t'emballant, j'te jure. 'Fin pas aujourd'hui.

\- Van ?

\- Bah c'est sûr que c'est pas ta mère, vu qu'elle est morte."

Il est sur le cul et c'est peu de le dire. S'il n'avait pas cette chaise sous ledit cul, d'ailleurs, il serait certainement tombé contre le carrelage dégueulasse qui tapisse le sol. Il doit dire quelque chose, le retenir, lui filer son adresse qui ne sera bientôt plus son adresse ou le prendre brusquement contre lui et lui rouler la pelle de sa vie devant tout le monde, des mots, n'importe quoi. Mais il ne fait rien, il le fixe et il se sent tellement con de l'avoir autant cherché sans jamais réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire une fois en face. Il s'imaginait en train de lui sortir une phrase classe, sûrement, un truc qui claque avec son regard nonchalant. Mais là, rien.

Et les gens qui attendent derrière lui commencent à s'impatienter.

"- Bon, t'as intérêt à l'ouvrir un peu plus quand tu sortiras parce que j'me tape pas la soirée avec un teubé incapable d'en placer une." il fourre tous ses articles dans un sac, maladroitement, ça ressemble presque à du stress. "Et j'espère que tu finis pas trop tard, j'vais pas attendre pendant des heures non plus."

Il le regarde une dernière fois et il se tourne sans rien ajouter, ses courses avec lui. Et il faut bien que la vieille dame qui suit rappelle Axel à l'ordre pour qu'il revienne à lui, parce qu'il fixe encore la porte même après que Vanitas l'ait franchie. Il reprend son activité et les carottes bipent, les croquettes bipent, les bonbons bipent et les paquets de chips bipent et c'est comme ça pendant encore une heure et c'est long, interminable, ça passe sans jamais finir, les gens s'enchaînent sans jamais que la queue ne semble diminuer, les articles défilent, toujours les mêmes, aucune originalité. Il doit bien se tromper deux trois fois quand il rend la monnaie, il oublie de dire bonjour quand il ne dire par au revoir à la place, il zieute constamment vers l'entrée et il ferme la caisse vingt minutes avant la fin de son service mais il trouvera bien une excuse, il dira au dirlo qu'il avait la crève et qu'il ne voulait pas dégobiller sur les courses des clients.

Ses doigts n'ont jamais si vite défait son tablier, ni autant galéré, tout frémissants et maladroits qu'ils sont soudain. Mais le vêtement termine sur son habituel crochet et Axel oublie presque son sac qu'il attrape au dernier moment avant de détaler vers la porte. Et là, seulement là, une fois sous le soleil de fin de journée, il prend son temps pour avancer.

Il s'approche nonchalamment du noiraud qui l'attend encore, assis dans l'herbe du square dont il ne retient jamais le nom. Cette fois, il a tout le temps de réfléchir aux mots qui franchiront ses lèvres.

* * *

Ça vous a plus ?

En vrai, quand j'ai eu cette idée en tête en faisant mes recherches sur les émeutes de Stonewall, ça devait être plus court, genre un gros OS, et ça finissait mal. Enfin pas mal mal, mais Van et Axel ne se retrouvaient jamais. Ça devait être une sorte d'histoire ratée, un peu comme pour _Chemins tressés_. Quand ça s'est rallongé, j'ai hésité. Et puis finalement, j'ai eu un mois de mars tout nul et je me suis dis que non, j'avais pas envie d'un truc triste. Je voulais une histoire qui finissait bien, un truc pas hyper heureux mais qui laisse la possibilité d'imaginer une suite pour eux. Donc voilà.

Bref, je me suis éclaté à écrire ça, même si clairement j'ai genre jamais, jamais fait d'historique et que je suis un peu une brêle dans ce domaine. C'était à tenter. Ça m'a permis de parler d'un truc qui me tien masse à cœur, même si là encore j'ai pas repris tous les éléments de l'histoire (Genre les personnes qui ont participé à ces émeutes, bah je pouvais pas vraiment les citer dans le cadre de l'univers de KH. Mais mon admiration pour Marsha P. Johnson et Sylvia Rivera n'en est pas moins grande.)

Un gros merci à **Milou**, dont les reviews font naître des sourires pas possibles sur ma trogne. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont passés lire. Normalement je me pointe en mai avec la suite de _l'Etoile d'araignée_, et je profite du camp nano pour préparer un nouveau bébé à chapitre.

Bye !


End file.
